


You Come Beating Like Moth's Wings

by bookends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Traveling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookends/pseuds/bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sonríe. Hace apenas dos horas que ha conocido a Louis, no sabe más que su nombre de pila pero es simpático, sarcástico, servicial y muy, muy guapo. Y a Harry solo le quedan dos días en Barcelona y no le importaría pasarlos junto a Louis.<br/>O también conocido como: Harry aprovecha el verano antes de empezar la uni para viajar por Europa, conoce a Louis en Barcelona y terminan viajando juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Come Beating Like Moth's Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812489) by [supernope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernope/pseuds/supernope). 



> ¡Aviso importante! Esta novela es una traducción, todos los créditos a su autora:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/supernope/pseuds/supernope, si quieres leer el original os dejo el link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/812489/chapters/1535865
> 
> Este fanfic está en mi lista de 5 fics larry favoritos y supernope es mi autora preferida :)  
> ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! Y si tenéis algúna duda o sugerencia dejadlo en los comentarios :)  
> [Mi tumblr](http://they-are-not-scared-of-love.tumblr.com/)  
> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!  
> -Sonia

Harry remanga su bañador un poco más alto mientras pasea por La Rambla. Viene de la playa, y la parte baja de sus shorts aún pesan de la sal del mar, resbalándose de sus caderas a cada paso que da. Hay tantas cosas que ver –cubos de flores, estantes de frutas, bandejas de caramelos de colores brillantes. Hay gente pintada de bronce, posando como estatuas en medio de la calzada, y hay azulejos estampados bajo sus pies, ondulándose como las olas, y coches y kioskos vendiendo comida y bebidas y toda clase de artículos turísticos a ambos lados de la calle.  
Sólo lleva en Barcelona veinte horas aproximadamente, la primera parada en su tour pre-universitario por Europa, pero está decidido a enviar postales a casa y pequeñas figuritas para su madre y su hermana lo más a menudo posible.  
Abrumado por el gran número de kioskos y escaparates, Harry elige uno al azar y empuja la puerta con su hombro para abrirla mientras se sube los shorts otra vez. Hace calor en la tienda, y está repleta de mercancía, desde las típicas camisetas y gorras y réplicas en miniatura de atracciones turísticas hasta mantas tejidas a mano y joyas hechas con piedras del lugar. Se detiene frente a una mesa llena de collares de cáñamo y pulseras con amuletos y coge un par de pendientes tallados en coral.  
Está intentando decidirse entre dos pares diferentes cuando una voz dice tras él:  
—Creo que el rojo va más contigo, amigo.  
Harry se da la vuelta, los pendientes traqueteando contra los colgadores de plástico, para encontrarse con un chico sonriéndole, sus ojos azules brillando con la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas. Harry se aclara la garganta.  
—Son para mi hermana.  
El chico murmura un asentimiento y se acerca para poder echar un vistazo a las opciones.  
—Bueno, el rojo es más bonito que esté color de aquí.  
Agarra los de color melocotón de la mano de Harry y los coloca de vuelta en su estante.   
— ¿Estás seguro de elegir ese diseño? Porque está un poco trillado, en mi opinión.  
Harry se queda mirando como un tonto a las pequeñas estrellas de mar de color rojo. Él pensaba que eran monos, y apropiados, considerando que vienen del mar Mediterráneo.  
—Supongo que no— murmura.  
—¿Qué te parecen estos?—Harry se gira para ver al chico sujetando un par de pendientes de coral rojos con forma de gotas enmarcados en plata.  
—Son sencillos, pero eso significa que son apropiados para una amplia variedad de ocasiones, ¿sabes? Las estrellas de mar son cursis. Con estos tu hermana puede conjuntarlos con un bonito vestido y llevarlos en una fiesta, o con unos vaqueros y llevarlos para ir al parque.  
Harry murmura pensativo y extiende su mano para poder tocar con la yema de sus dedos uno de los pendientes. Lanza una mirada de vuelta al chico, que lo mira expectante, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha.  
—¿Trabajas aquí?  
El chico resopla.   
— No. Estoy de vacaciones, como tú. Estaba buscando un par de chanclas, porque las mías se rompieron esta mañana. Al parecer, eran demasiado frágiles para caminar por la orilla.  
Se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, y Harry baja la mirada, viendo que no lleva zapatos.  
—Por cierto, soy Louis.  
Él levanta la Mirada, para ver que Louis extiende una mano para estrecharla. Harry se limpia su mano en el bañador, repentinamente nervioso, pero entonces recuerda que todavía están mojados.  
—Lo siento— murmura mientras coloca su mano húmeda en la de Louis. —Soy Harry.  
—Bueno, Harry — dice Louis, con energía. —¿Hemos decidido, entonces?  
Él menea los pendientes. Harry se muerde el labio y mira de nuevo hacia el estante de joyas, inseguro. Sus ojos siguen siendo atraídos por las pequeñas estrellas de mar, pero seguramente Louis está en lo cierto.  
—Claro— dice con un suspiro, y Louis le responde con una brillante sonrisa.  
—¡Fantástico! ¿Algo más que quieras llevar para tu hermana?¿Madre?¿Novia?  
Harry pestañea.   
—¿No crees que es un poco pronto para intentar conseguir información de ese tipo, Louis?  
Louis le sonríe descarado y se encoge de hombros de nuevo.  
—Nunca es demasiado pronto, pequeño Harold. Venga, vamos a ver que más nos puede ofrecer esta tienda.  
Coloca los pendientes en la palma de su mano y dirige a Harry por el pasillo, pausadamente en busca de la sección de sandalias.

Para el momento en el que ponen sus pies fuera de la tienda, Harry lleva una bolsa llena con los pendientes de coral, un vaso de chupito, un par de gafas grandes y ridículas que Louis insiste que desvían la atención de su pelo (Harry no está seguro de si sentirse insultado o agradecido por eso), y una postal de cada una que le habían ofrecido, y Louis lleva una nuevo par de chanclas de marca y un pareo brillantemente estampado, envuelto en torno a su cuello como un pañuelo. Harry se rasca algo de sal seca de su estómago mientras se adapta a los rayos de sol tras el toldo de la tienda.  
—Hey, ¿sabes dónde hay una oficina de correos cerca de aquí?  
Louis frunce sus labios y mira hacia arriba y debajo de la calle.  
—Sí, creo…estuve allí ayer, y encontré una en una de las calles paralelas. Envié unas cuantas postales a casa. No recuerdo el nombre de la calle, pero seguro que puedo reconocerla cuando la vea. Venga, vamos a buscarla.

Agarra la mano de Harry y lo arrastra, esquivando con soltura a los peatones, sus ojos mirando hacia un lado y otro mientras llegan a diferentes intersecciones. Harry intenta no pensar en el hecho de que está yendo de la mano de un chico que conoce hace media hora. Por lo que sabe, podría tratarse de un asesino en serie que está al acecho de zonas turísticas buscando a objetivos fáciles. Su madre le había advertido antes de irse, preocupada por que la naturaleza confiada de Harry supusiera un peligro para viajar solo, pero algo le dice que no necesita preocuparse por Louis.  
Les toma cerca de una hora deambular arriba y abajo por La Rambla hasta que Louis reconoce una tienda de delicatesen (Harry jura que han pasado por esa tienda cerca de cuatro veces, pero no va a decirle eso a Louis) y se vuelven hacia un callejón oscuro. En efecto, hay un cartel de la oficina de Correos unas cuantas calles más abajo, y entran, encontrando un pequeño y cuadrado espacio en el mostrador así Harry puede escribir mensajes en la parte de atrás de las postales, rellenarlas y meterlas junto a los pendientes, y el vaso de chupito cuidadosamente envuelto en una caja y enviarlos a casa.  
Tira la bolsa vacía en una papelera mientras salen de la Oficina de Correos, y se detienen en frente del edificio, uno frente al otro. Louis arrastra sus pies en el pavimento, las suelas rayando ruidosamente contra la superficie del cemento, y Harry lo observa mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts y encorva sus hombros.  
—Así que—empieza a decir Louis, entonces se muerde el labio.  
—Así que—repite Harry, divertido y curioso.  
—¿Tú…?— Louis se detiene, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia un lado de manera que su flequillo se aparta de sus ojos. Está demasiado oscuro en la sombra del edificio como para divisar el azul de sus ojos, pero Harry sabe que Louis está mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.  
—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o algo? Hay una cafetería en la calle de al lado que sirven café con nata montada.  
Harry sonríe. Hace apenas dos horas que ha conocido a Louis, no conoce más que su nombre de pila pero es simpático, sarcástico, servicial y muy, muy guapo. Y a Harry solo le quedan dos días en Barcelona y no le importaría pasarlos junto a Louis.  
—Claro.

—Así que—sugiere Louis mientras se sientan en una mesa frente a la cafetería. Es precioso estar fuera…el día es radiante y soleado y con brisa, y Harry espera a que Louis continúe, observando como Louis echa su cabeza hacia atrás y levanta su rostro hacia el sol por un momento. Es precioso…piel bronceada a lo largo de sus pómulos pronunciados y una mandíbula angulosa adornada con barba de unos días, unas pestañas gruesas que se funden en sombras negras bajo lo alto de sus mejillas. Harry se queda mirándolo descaradamente, sin desviar la mirada cuando Louis baja su cabeza y vuelve su atención a Harry, levantando una ceja divertido.  
—Así que— repite. — ¿Qué es de tu asunto?  
—Mi asunto.  
Louis asiente.   
— ¿Qué hace un niño como tú solo en Barcelona?  
Harry suelta un bufido.   
— Tengo dieciocho, gracias. Terminé la universidad y quería viajar un poco antes de ir a la uni, ¿sabes?  
Harry apoya la barbilla en su mano y remueve su café con la otra.  
—¿Qué hay de ti?  
—Terminé mi segundo año en la uni y decidí que necesitaba un descanso, incluso si era solo por el verano. Así que hice la maleta, dejé a mi compañero de piso una nota, y compré un billete de avión para venir a España. Llevo aquí tres días.  
—Vas a quedarte solo en este lugar, ¿entonces?  
—Nah.  
Louis se encoge de hombros y toma un sorbo de su café, lamiendo el bigote de nata que deja encima de su labio.   
—Estoy haciendo una ruta hacia el este. En realidad, no tengo un plan. Espero el momento correcto para continuar. Una señal, por así decirlo.  
Harry mueve su cabeza, bajando su mirada hacia donde está dibujando líneas de condensación en su vaso.  
—¿Qué considerarías que sería, esa señal?  
—Mmm, no sé.— dice Louis con un tono de burla en su voz, y Harry lo mira, con las esquinas de su boca curvándose en una sonrisa coqueta.  
—Lo sabré cuando lo vea.


	2. Capítulo 2

Charlan mientras se toman sus cafés, hablando un poco sobre ellos mismos y sus familias. Harry se entera de que Louis tiene veinte años, cuatro hermanas pequeñas, y de que su madre es enfermera; se entera de que irse de casa para ir a la uni y dejar a su familia, fue lo más duro que Louis ha tenido que hacer. A su vez, él le habla de su madre, su padrastro y su hermana, le cuenta a Louis que quiere ser abogado pero que todavía no ha decidido que estudiar en la uni. Louis le asegura que aquí tiene tiempo para pensarlo, le dice que disfrute de su verano, entonces le pregunta que ha visto de Barcelona por ahora. Harry no ha visto mucho…pasó el día de ayer en el Barrio Gótico, luego visitó la Basílica esta mañana y pasó el resto del día en la playa.  
—Estaba pensando en ir a la Fuente Mágica esta tarde, y luego subir hasta Montserrat mañana—dice Harry mientras toma la última cucharada de helado que queda en su vaso y se lo lleva a la boca.   
— ¿Has estado ya?  
Louis niega con la cabeza.   
—Lo pensé, pero sonaba bastante aburrido para mí. Y tengo que estar motivado para hacer algo que conlleve hacer ejercicio, si te soy honesto.  
Harry ríe.   
—¿Y tú tienes algo planeado para mañana?  
—No lo sé…no sé si debería decírtelo— dice Louis con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
Harry frunce el ceño y dice, ofendido:  
—¿Por qué no?  
Louis coloca su codo sobre la mesa y se inclina sobre sus brazos, inexpresivo.  
—¿Qué pasaría si fueses un asesino en serie, que intenta llevarme a las montañas así nadie podrá encontrar mi cuerpo descuartizado?  
—Hey— protesta Harry.   
—¡Podría decir lo mismo de ti! Tú eres el que se acercó a mí, sabes.  
Louis mueve una mano con desdén.  
—Por favor, ¿parezco un asesino en serie?— abre sus ojos y presiona una mano contra su pecho, diciendo con exagerado inocencia:  
—Te prometo que tus extremidades permanecerán intactas.  
—Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, gracias Louis, — ríe Harry.  
Se quedan en silencio por un momento, mirándose el uno al otro y riéndose estúpidamente, entonces Harry dice:  
—¿Bueno? Montserrat, ¿qué dices?  
Louis deja salir un suspiro molesto, pero hay un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro cuando dice:   
—Ya que me preguntas tan amablemente.  
Harry le sonríe.  
—Excelente. Qué opinas, ¿a las diez menos cuarto? Podríamos quedar en la estación de tren de Plaza de España y salir desde allí.  
—Bien. Solo, tú sabes, normalmente no estoy levantado y funcional hasta antes de las once, así que deberías apreciar que esté de acuerdo en ir.  
Harry ríe y dice, con voz solemne:  
—Me siento honrado, Louis, de verdad.  
Ellos recogen sus vasos y cucharas y las llevan de vuelta a la cafetería, entonces vuelven a La Rambla. Mientras se acercan a la estación de tren, Louis dice:  
—Ok, si tomas el L3, puedes llegar a la Fuente Mágica sin hacer transbordo.  
Harry para de andar.  
— ¿Tú no vienes?  
—Oh. Yo ya he estado, pero claro por qué no.  
Harry se muerde el labio y mira hacia el suelo. Hay un folleto para algo que parece un museo de arte con un agujero desgastado en la esquina de haber sido pisoteado y con colillas de cigarros aplastadas. Mira el folleto e intenta mantener la decepción fuera de su voz cuando dice:  
—No tienes que hacerlo, podemos quedar mañana, está bien…  
Pero Louis pone una mano en su brazo y dice:  
—De verdad, está bien. No me di cuenta de que querías que fuese contigo, y es encantador. Y gratis. —dice con un guiño.  
— No me importaría ir de nuevo. Venga, subamos el tren. Ya son las seis pasadas, si conseguimos llegar con bastante tiempo, conseguiremos un buen sitio antes de que se haga de noche.  
Harry deja que Louis lo guíe hacia el metro con una mano en torno a su muñeca. Ellos se apretujan en el tren aparcado, y Harry intenta no mirar hacia Louis mientras sus pechos se presionan juntos, concentrándose en vez de eso en un mapa que se sitúa encima de sus cabezas. Le recuerda a Londres.  
—Sabes— dice Louis a modo de conversación mientras el tren retumba bajo ellos, su aliento saliendo en pequeñas bocanadas contra la clavícula de Harry. —Ni siquiera intentaste convencerme de que no eres un asesino en serie.

~~

 

Harry se inclina contra la pared de la estación de tren, con una taza de té de cartón en cada mano. Ha llegado temprano, ya que había sobrestimado el tiempo que tardaría en llegar desde su albergue hasta la estación con una parada para desayunar en el camino. Él acuna las tazas contra su pecho e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, dejando vagar sus ojos mientras observa a la gente.  
Es muy tarde para que haya trabajadores, pero la temporada turística está en pleno auge, y Harry se entretiene intentando adivinar de donde son las personas por su ropa y los idiomas que hablan mientras pasan junto a él.  
Identifica a alemanes, portugueses, japoneses, americanos, y sudafricanos para el momento en el que Louis aparece, con párpados cansados y un gorrito de lana sobre su pelo. Harry sonríe y le ofrece una de las tazas.  
—Buenos días, guapo— exclama, y Louis le lanza una mirada, pero toma la taza de todas formas, lo sostiene frente a su rostro e inhala.   
Por las mañanas refresca y van a las montañas, así que Louis lleva puesto un jersey grueso, con las mangas tapando sus manos, y parece tan cálido y adorable que Harry quiere abrazarlo. En vez de eso, toma un sorbo de su propio té y mira hacia el grupo de australianos que están consultando un mapa de diferentes rutas de tren.  
—Mmm, té— murmura Louis con énfasis— Dios te bendiga.  
Harry sonríe, entonces usa su mano libre para meterla en su bolsillo trasero. Saca un par de billetes y las mueve en el aire.   
—Compré tus billetes de tren, vamos. Sale en diez minutos, vamos a esperarlo y así podemos intentar conseguir buenos asientos. Es una hora de viaje.  
Louis suelta un gruñido, pero sigue a Harry por la estación. El tren ya está allí con las puertas abiertas, así que se suben a bordo y eligen sus asientos en la mitad del tren.. Está cálido en el tren casi vacío, y Harry sorbe su té en silencio, dirigiendo miradas a Louis mientras esperan que el tren comience a moverse. Tiene sus ojos cerrados, con la cabeza descansando en la parte de atrás del asiento, sujetando el té entre sus rodillas, y su respiración es suave y acompasada.  
—No estoy dormido— murmura Louis de repente, y Harry suelta una risa nerviosa, lo ha pillado.  
—Uh— se ha quedado sin una excusa de por qué lo estaba mirando, así que dice:  
—¿Pensé que tal vez te gustaría escuchar música? Podemos compartir mis cascos.  
Louis murmura y se mueve en su asiento, abriendo un ojo y mirando a Harry considerándolo.  
—Depende de lo que escuchemos.  
Harry se agacha para buscar en su bolsa, sacándo su teléfono móvil y ofreciéndeselo a Louis en silencio. Él mira a Louis mientras se delplaza por la lista de artistas.  
—¿Vas en serio?— Louis mueve el teléfono hacia Harry.  
—¿Qué? Por supuesto, ¿Por qué?  
— Tienes a…— Louis vuelve su mirada hacia la pantalla. —Los Backstreet Boys, Bon Iver, Daft Punk, The Vaccines, Foo Fighters, Two Door Cinema Club, Metallica, la banda sonora completa de Wicked…  
—¡Hey! Wicked es un clásico del West End.  
—Sí, no digo que…— Louis deja la frase sin terminar, y se queda mirando a Harry durante un momento antes de reír a carcajadas.   
—Eres muy raro, ¿sabes?  
Harry se encoge de hombros.  
—Dame el móvil, haré una lista de reproducción.  
Louis se lo devuelve, pero lo aleja antes de que Harry pueda cogerlo. Harry hace un ruido de protesta, pero Louis entrecierra sus ojos y le dice:  
—Nada de Metallica. Es demasiado temprano para eso.  
Harry asiente de acuerdo, pero cuando agarra el teléfono, Louis lo retira de nuevo.  
—Y nada de Wicked. No me importa lo legendario que sea, si tengo que sentarme y escuchar Defying Gravity en algún momento de este viaje de tren, te tiraré en medio de la montaña.  
—Bien— murmura Harry, y quita la mano de Louis, hundiéndose de nuevo en su asiento mientras contempla su selección de música. Abre una lista de reproducción nueva, llamándola “trayecto en tren” entonces mira a Louis de soslayo, y con una pequeña sonrisa, comeinza a cantar en voz baja:  
—Something has changed within me, something is not the same…

 

—Guau— susurra Harry.   
Las montañas envuelven el horizonte ante ellos, piedras grises y rojas expuestas y moldeadas por el clima y el paso del tiempo. La hierba y los arbustos se arrastran por las laderas de las montañas, enclavando las grietas y cubriendo las terrazas de piedras. Y ahí, instalado en una meseta, esta el Monasterio, una red de edificios de piedra con pequeñas ventanas rectangulares y techos de teja españoles.  
—No es como en casa, ¿verdad?— pregunta Louis, y Harry niega con la cabeza.  
—Para nada, no—   
Él nota como Louis tirita de frío a su lado, pero resiste la instinto de pasar un brazo en torno a él. Probablemente sea demasiado pronto para eso.  
—Es escalofriante, ¿no? Parece como si un hombre gigante custodiara el monasterio o algo.  
Harry murmura distraído mientras estudia las formaciones de rocas. Mira en torno a un teleférico, frunciendo el ceño hacia la ventana que refleja su cara de vuelta. Prueba a tocar el cristal con la palma de su mano.  
—Ojalá pudiese abrir una de estas y conseguir una foto en condiciones.  
Pasa la yema de sus dedos en torno las esquinas de la ventana, buscando un hueco, soltando un respingo cuando Louis envuelve una mano en torno a su muñeca y desliza su brazo hacia abajo.  
—No— dice Louis insistentemente. — ¿Haz una a través del cristal?  
Harry lo mira, con el ceño fruncido. Louis parece nervioso, sus ojos moviéndose rápidos de una ventana a otra, entonces miran hacia el desfiladero que hay bajo ellos. Harry gira su mano sobre el agarre de Louis, agarrando su brazo y apretándolo para tranquilizarlo.  
—Sí, ok. De acuerdo.

 

El nerviosismo de Louis es olvidado en el momento en el que ponen un pie fuera del teleférico y vuelven a tierra sólida. Hace frío en la montaña, y Harry y Louis se apiñan mientras caminan de vuelta hacia el monasterio. Las rocas no parecen tan amenazantes de cerca, al igual que una pintura al óleo que parece una foto pero a medida que te acercas, comienza a parecer solo un conjunto de trazos al azar pintados en un lienzo.  
Se detienen dentro de las puertas así pueden estudiar un panfleto de guía turística alejados del frío viento.  
—Sabes— dice Louis, — No creo que me gustara ser monje.  
Harry suelta un bufido.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado aislado para ti?  
Louis no responde, y cuando Harry mira hacia arriba, ve que Louis se queda mirándolo, con las cejas alzadas incrédulo.  
—Sexo.  
—Oh— Harry se ruboriza, su piel calentándose bajo su jersey. Mueve su peso de un pie al otro así dejan de estar tan cerca uno del otro.  
—Cierto.  
Se quedan en silencio tras eso, ambos mirando hacia el panfleto en la mano de Harry. Tras un momento de mirar la página distraídamente sin entender nada, Harry aclara su garganta y dice:  
—Bueno, no creo que necesitemos ver el coro de niños…  
Louis niega con la cabeza.  
—Niños cantando. Escalofriante. Paso.  
—Y no vamos a ir a escalar rocas— dice Harry, pero es más una pregunta que una afirmación. Él nunca ha escalado antes, no está demasiado entusiasmado en intentarlo, pero si Louis quiere, supone que podría probar.  
Louis se ríe.  
—Ni hablar, amigo.  
—Bien— dice aliviado. — Bueno entonces supongo que deberíamos solo...¿dar una vuelta?  
—Suena bien— dice Louis con un asentimiento. Harry pliega el panfleto en su bolsa y siguen a un grupo de chicas en abrigos dignos del Polo Norte.  
Harry hace fotos a todo. Le gusta documentar, atesorar recuerdos a través de fotos y cuidadosamente mantener un diario de viaje en su bolsa y actualizarlo tan a menudo como le es posible. Su madre a intentado comprarle una cámara digital por su cumpleaños, pero él le dijo que gastara el dinero en otra cosa. Su móvil tiene una cámara perfectamente buena, y es más fácil mantener todo en un mismo sitio, una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Ella bromeó y le dijo que toda su vida estaba en ese teléfono, y Harry no le llevó la contraria. Sin embargo, no le importa, ya que se asegura de hacer una copia de seguridad cada cierto tiempo, por si acaso.   
Deja su móvil fuera mientras caminan por el Monasterio, sacando fotos de todo lo que le llama la atención –cuadros, rayos de luz atravesando las ventanas, gente pareciendo estatuas con expresiones reverentes en sus rostros. Incluso toma fotos de Louis cuando no lo está mirando…el perfil de su rostro mientras lee una placa, un atisbo de su tobillo mientras camina por los pasillos, su mano mientras recorre la pared al lado de ellos. Se imagina que probablemente esto no ayuda a combatir contra su imagen de asesino en serie con la que Louis le toma el pelo, pero Louis es tan hermoso.  
Una vez que han visto todo lo que se puede ver en el Monasterio, luchan por volver entre la multitud haciendo cola para escuchar el coro de la Basílica y hacer su camino de vuelta hacia el edificio. Hay un mapa bajo la ventanilla de información, y se detienen a mirarlo.  
—¿Hey, ¿quieres dar un paseo? Hay un mirador que da hacia Los Pirineos— Harry señala hacia un lugar en el mapa, y Louis entrecierra los ojos.  
—Son dos horas de subida— dice dubitativo.  
—Podemos ir despacio, no tenemos límite de tiempo.  
—¿Podemos comprar agua antes de irnos?  
Ellos compran botellas de agua y algo de picar en la tienda de souvenirs y los meten en la mochila de Harry, entonces siguen las señales del paseo. Las vistas son impresionantes cada vez que se giran, y a mitad de la subida, Louis envuelve un brazo en torno a la cintura de Harry para estabilizarlo para que no tropiece con las piedras a cada rato que toma una foto mientras caminan.  
Les lleva cerca de tres horas llegar al punto de observación, y cuando llegan allí, Harry deja caer sus brazos y mira hacia el paisaje. Solo se queda de pie allí recreándose en la vista por unos minutos, Louis de pie en silencio junto a él, entonces dice:  
—Guau.  
—Sabes, soy más un chico de playa— dice Louis con aire despreocupado, y Harry se gira hacia él, con la boca abierta. Louis se encoge de hombros en defensa.   
—¡Qué! Me gusta el surf.  
Cuando Harry lo mira con una mirada vacía, Louis dice:  
—¡Pero esto es precioso también!  
—Increíble— murmura Harry mientras se vuelve hacia el saliente.   
Hace una foto panorámica, unas cuantas fotos normales más desde varios ángulos, entonces se gira hacia Louis y le ofrece la cámara.  
—Hazte una foto conmigo.  
Louis alza una ceja.  
—¿En serio? Solo nos conocemos desde hace un día.  
Harry pestañea hacia él, resistiendo la tentación de arrastrarlo a su lado. Louis suspira, pero hay un atisbo de sonrisa en la esquina de su boca.  
—Vale, vamos entonces.  
Harry tiende su brazo y espera a que Louis se coloque a su lado. Louis escurre una mano bajo el dobladillo de su jersey, los dedos fríos contra la piel de Harry, y Harry presiona sus labios juntos para reprimir una sonrisa mientras abre la cámara de su teléfono y la sujeta hacia arriba. Libera su sonrisa mientras los encuadra e intenta capturar tanto del fondo como puede.  
—Sonríe— pide con un apretón en los hombros de Louis, entonces presiona el botón del obturador.   
Toma dos fotos más para asegurarse, entonces deja que su mano se deslice fuera de los hombros de Louis, abriendo su bolsa y rebuscando en ella.  
—Hey Louis, ¿quieres las patatas?  
Encuentran un lugar donde sentarse unos cuantos metros lejos de la barandilla, donde las montañas bloquean la mayoría del viento, y comparten una bolsa de patatas y una barra de caramelo. La vista es impresionante y Louis es cálido a su lado, y Harry suspira contento, satisfecho de que Louis estuviese de acuerdo en unirse. No hablan mientras comen, contentos con mirar al paisaje y observar a otros turistas que vienen y van.  
Cuando han terminado de picar, Harry enrolla los envoltorios y los devuelve a su bolsa antes de empujarla a sus pies. Louis está aún sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas contra su pecho, y una sonrisa adormilada. Harry inclina su cabeza hacia el lado, devolviendo la sonrisa con facilidad.  
—¿Estás listo para regresar?  
—Claro—asiente Louis.   
Harry le tiende una mano, esperando a que Louis la tome, entonces la arrastra a sus pies. Louis se tropieza un poco mientras se pone de pie, entonces envuelve sus brazos en torno a sí mismo y mete su nariz en el cuello de su jersey, mirando hacia Harry bajo sus pestañas.  
—Se está jodidamente frío aquí.  
El sol está bajo en el cielo para el momento en el que están de vuelta en el Monasterio, y deciden volver directamente a Barcelona. Louis deja caer su cara sobre hombro de Harry mientras están en el teleférico, y Harry frota una mano sobre el aleteo en su estómago, girando su cara para esconder una sonrisa. Ambos caen dormidos en el momento en el que el tren va de regreso a la ciudad tambaleándose con el movimiento, y Harry se despierta un momento después con el dedo de Louis hurgando en su costado. Él atisba abriendo sus ojos y pestañea con ojos borrosos hacia Louis.  
—Nuestra parada es la siguiente— dice Louis, su voz aún espesa por el sueño, y Harry gruñe su entendimiento mientras une sus manos y estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. El tren no es el lugar más cómodo para dormir.  
Salen desde las escaleras de la estación de tren hasta la calle y Harry deja salir un pequeño suspiro ante el aire fresco, ondulando su pelo y mirando alrededor. Está casi oscuro, el aire frío por la ausencia de sol y Harry está tan cansado que siente como si pudiera echarse sobre el pavimento e irse a dormir. Se gira hacia Louis.  
—Fue divertido.  
Louis asiente. Está mordiendo la uña de su pulgar mientras mira hacia Harry, sus ojos oscuros en las sombras entre las farolas, y pasa un momento antes de dejar caer su mano y decir:  
—Así que, ¿cuáles son tus planes para mañana?  
La frente de Harry se frunce mientras trata pensar en volver al duro itinerario que había programado. Al final, saca su diario. Se inclina hacia una de las farolas y dice:  
—¿Estaba pensando en el Parque Guell? Y hay un Palacio Guell por La Rambla, también, que parece estar bien. Imagino que podría almorzar en La Rambla después del parque, luego de ir al palacio. Quizás terminar el día en la playa.  
Louis menea la cabeza.  
—Un plan sólido. He oído cosa buenas sobre el parque.  
Harry intenta no sonreír ante la forzada indiferencia de Louis, pero es difícil. Puede sentir sus labios curvándose a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y domina su tono en uno despreocupado.  
—¿Quieres unirte a mí?  
—Oh— dice Louis, como si estuviera sorprendido. Está lo suficientemente oscuro ahora que Harry piensa que Louis probablemente no habrá sido capaz de verlo rodar sus ojos.  
—¿Tienes algo planeado para mañana?—pregunta Harry, aunque piensa que conoce la respuesta.  
Louis esconde las manos bajo su gorro así puede rascar la parte de atrás de su cabeza.   
—Bueno, no, no en realidad. Probablemente iba a ir de nuevo a la playa.  
—Bueno, puedes seguir haciendo eso si vienes conmigo. Después de ir al parque y al castillo.  
Louis suelta un bufido.  
—No es un castillo, Harry.  
Harry se encoge de hombros.   
—Ellos lo llaman palacio, yo lo llamo castillo.  
Tiende su brazo y toca el hombro de Louis.  
—¿Qué me dices, Lou? ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de viaje en los siguientes días?  
Él puede ver los labios de Louis tornarse en una sonrisa.  
—Claro, por qué no— dice Louis, y Harry le sonríe.  
—¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos a las 10 otra vez?  
—Ug— gruñe Louis. —¿No duermes hasta tarde?  
Harry pestañea hacia Louis.  
—Eso es dormir hasta tarde.  
—Asqueroso.  
Louis mira hacia un lado por un momento, y Harry lo observa, observa la forma en la que la luz de la farola encima de sus cabezas cruza su mandíbula y la manera en la que su flequillo cae sobre su frente, observa la forma en la que muerde su labio inferior mientras lo considera. Cuando Louis se gira, Harry pestañea con rapidez e intenta parecer como si él acabara de quedársele mirando intensamente.  
—Bien. Pero me traerás té otra vez.  
Harry asiente, y Louis añade como si fuera una ocurrencia.  
—Y tal vez, un danés también. Queso, no quiero ninguna de esos afrutados sin sabor.  
Harry sonríe y deja caer una mano, esperando a que Louis la tome. Su mano es tan pequeña que la de Harry la envuelve completamente, y la agita suavemente.  
—Trato hecho.

 

~~

Durante los tres días siguientes, Harry y Louis quedan en Plaza de España y dan vueltas por la ciudad. Visitan el Parque Guell, almuerzan en La Rambla, luego visitan el Palacio Guell. Pasan casi un día entero en el Castillo de Montjuic, luego visitan el Arco del Triunfo, que Louis insiste es inferior al Arco en Paris. Pasan unas cuantas horas en el acuario el viernes, luego el resto del día en la playa, y cenan esa noche en Little Barcelona, dice Harry dudando:  
—Así que, mañana iba a hacer un tour por el Palacio de la Música Catalana.  
Louis sonríe hacia Harry:  
—¿Estás orgullosos de ti mismo por sacarlo a la luz?  
Harry sonríe.  
—Sí, se siente muy auténtico. Podría pasar por un habitante más.  
Louis suelta un bufido.  
—En fin, iba a ir al Palacio…  
Él se detiene, esperando a que Louis mire hacia arriba de su paella.  
—¿Sí?  
Harry se muerde el labio. Está nervioso, de repente, aunque sabe que no hay razón para estarlo. Solo conoce a Louis desde hace cinco días, no va a planear todas sus vacaciones en torno a Louis, y no está seguro de preguntar a Louis si quiere cambiar sus propios planes por él. Se aclara la garganta y deja caer la gamba que estaba llevando a su boca.  
—Luego iba a irme. A Madrid.  
—Oh.  
—Sí—Harry limpia sus manos con una servilleta, entonces se rasca la nariz—Es solo que, yo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, y sé que algunas ciudades me tomarán más tiempo que otras, y solo…  
—Harry—Louis corta su balbuceo poniendo una mano en su muñeca— Está bien. Sabía que te ibas a ir en algún momento, no es como si estuviéramos viajando juntos o algo así. No necesitas consultármelo todo.  
Harry presiona sus labios juntos. Sabe que lo que Louis está diciendo es cierto, a pesar de haber pasado los cinco últimos días juntos, a penas se conocen, pero aún duele decirlo en voz alta. Le ha cogido cariño a Louis en los pasados días. Abre su boca para hablar, entonces la cierra de nuevo, mirando abajo hacia su plato considerando como verbalizar sus pensamientos.  
Al final, vuelve su mirada hacia Louis y dice, en contra de sus principios:  
—Podríamos. Si tú quisieras.  
Louis se queda quieto.  
—Lo siento— dice Harry con rapidez. Mueve una mano en el aire y dice:  
—Lo siento, olvida que dije eso. Apenas nos conocemos, sería raro y ahora me voy y lo he hecho todo incómodo.  
Él deja caer su mirada a su plato, mirándolo, enfadado consigo mismo.  
—No es…—Harry no mira hacia arriba, solo niega con la cabeza y espera a que Louis lo decepcione.   
Louis suspira y dice:  
—Harry, está bien, no hiciste nada raro. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero está bien, de verdad. Mirame, Jesús, tus gambas no son tan interesantes.  
Harry levanta su cabeza a regañadientes, levantando sus ojos hacia los de Louis. Louis no parece asustado, nota con algo de alivio. Su expresión es suave, incluso la esquina de sus labios están hacia abajo en un atisbo de preocupación.   
—Lo pensaré, ¿vale?— Louis da golpecitos en la muñeca de Harry con la yema de sus dedos. —Venga, terminemos de cenar. Quiero volver a la Fuente Mágica.  
Harry asiente y esquiva su mirada de la de Louis.   
Terminan su comida en silencio. Está tan avergonzado que incluso no puede ni mostrar una sonrisa cuando Louis le da una patada en el tobillo bajo la mesa, y luego engancha su pie en torno a la parte de atrás de su pierna y la deja ahí. Harry insiste en pagar por la cena para compensar, a pesar de las protestas de Louis, entonces deciden pasear hasta la fuente, en vez de coger el tren.  
Se pierden unas cuantas veces, y luego de 10 minutos de comenzar a pasear, Louis desliza su brazo alrededor del de Harry y lo atrae más cerca. Al final, les lleva casi una hora llegar a la fuente, pero es lo suficientemente tarde para que no haya una multitud. El agua aún está encendida, rosa y amarillo fundiéndose en naranja, verde brotando del centro, y Harry suspira mientras se acercan para detenerse en el borde, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y dejando caer sus hombros.  
Cuando Louis descansa su cabeza en su hombro, Harry inclina su propia cabeza hacia el lado, presionando su mejilla contra la cabeza de Louis mientras mira el agua saltar y las luces cambiar de color.  
Hay un hombre vendiendo churros un poco más abajo del camino, y Louis arrastra a Harry hacia el carro del hombre y compra un churro para cada uno, luego van a sentarse en las escaleras al lado de la fuente.   
Tienen que girarse para poder ver la fuente mientras están sentados en las escaleras, pero Harry gira su cuerpo y descansa un codo en la escalera arriba suya, mirando el rocío mientras se come el churro e intenta no pensar sobre lo raro que va a ser viajar solo después de los últimos cinco días.   
Él no reacciona cuando Louis cubre un codo con su rodilla desde la escalera de abajo, no se mueve cuando Louis inclina su cabeza descansar sobre su costado. Una vez que terminan los churros, arruga el papel en una bola y cierra su nudillos entorno a él, y continúa mirando hacia la fuente.  
Finalmente, Louis rompe el silencio.  
—Ok.  
Harry presiona sus labios juntos, mirando el agua volverse de amarilla a naranja a roja entonces se vuelve de nuevo mirando hacia Louis.  
—Ok, ¿qué?  
—Iré a Madrid mañana.  
Harry se queda mirando a Louis. Su brazo aún está sobre el muslo de Harry, pero está sentado derecho ahora, con expresión seria mientras mira hacia Harry.   
—¿Qué? Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué? Creía que estabas esperando una señal.  
Harry no puede evitar la forma en la que sus ojos ruedan mientras dice eso. Suena tan ridículo.  
Louis solo se encoge de hombros.  
—Creo que tú eras mi señal.  
Suena tan completamente sincero que el corazón de Harry tartamudea en su pecho.  
—Oh.  
Los ojos de Louis se agrandan, y dice rápidamente:  
—Quiero decir, solo llevo aquí dos semanas, pero no tenía nada más que hacer y quería hacer algo más que estar tirado en la playa antes de que aparecieras. Así, que ya sabes. Cuando te digo que fuiste “mi señal”, me refería a que me has salvado de ahogarme en el Mediterráneo de puro aburrimiento, y es muy amable por tu parte. Así que probablemente debería quedarme contigo. Para evitar una conducta imprudente.  
Harry sonríe satisfecho.  
—De acuerdo.  
—Exactamente— dice Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana que viene, el próximo capítulo :)


	3. Capítulo 3

Harry pasa el viaje en tren a Madrid escribiendo un email a su familia mientras Louis duerme sobre su hombro. Ronca suavemente, con los pies apoyados en su mochila y con el rostro acurrucado en el cuello de Harry. Una de sus manos descansa, cálida y pesada, sobre la rodilla de Harry, y Harry no puede dejar de mirar hacia abajo y sonreír. Puede sentir la lenta expansión y contracción del pecho de Louis contra su brazo, el calor irradiando de la piel de Louis a través de su ropa, y siente una especie de ansiedad silenciosa…como la sensación en la boca de tu estómago justo antes de una gran caída en una montaña rusa, o el aleteo nervioso de mariposas justo antes de pedirle salir a alguien en una primera cita.  
No le ha enviado un correo a su madre desde antes de ir a Montserrat, ha abierto su bandeja de entrada una vez que el tren se ha puesto en marcha y se ha encontrado con un puñado de emails que han ido incrementado en irritación y preocupación hasta el más reciente. El último, de esa misma mañana, dice simplemente:

Te mataré, como hayas sido secuestrado en Madrid.  
Con amor, mamá.

Lleva intentando formular una respuesta desde hace una hora, pero no está seguro de qué decir, ni cuánto puede contarle sin que lo flipe. Mira hacia abajo, a la mano de Louis sobre su rodilla, de nuevo, mordiendo su labio mientras empieza a teclear una respuesta. Al final, trata de explicar lo de Louis de la forma más casual posible…diciendo que ha conocido a alguien de Doncaster que está haciendo un tour por Europa también, mencionando que han explorado Barcelona juntos y han terminado cogiendo el mismo tren hacia Madrid, luego adjunta la foto de ellos en Montserrat. Después de eso, le cuenta sobre los lugares en los que ha estado, poniendo unas cuantas fotos más en el email, y le promete enviarle actualizaciones más frecuentes.  
Firma con un renglón completo de “x”, luego revisa el mensaje y se asegura que no ha tenido faltas de ortografía y que no suene como si se hubiese ido con un extraño , aunque piense que eso es básicamente lo que ha hecho.  
Satisfecho de que todo suene como algo amistoso y no como si hubieran echado un polvo, pulsa enviar, luego apaga su teléfono para reservar la batería.

 

El tiempo en Madrid es perfecto…suave y fresco y lo suficientemente nublado para evitar el calor. Es tarde para el momento en el que llegan, el sol se pone tras las montañas en tonalidades de morados suaves y rosas que se funden en azul oscuro, pero la ciudad brilla a modo de bienvenida, las luces de las farolas y luces de los coches parpadeando como estrellas.  
Su albergue está justo fuera del centro de la ciudad, así que dejan sus maletas y se aventuran a buscar un lugar para cenar. Atraídos por el olor especiado de carne cocinada, terminan comprando unos kebabs a un vendedor ambulante, situado en un banco de la Plaza de España, se lo comen frente a una estatua de Cervantes. El parque está tranquilo por la noche, demasiado oscuro para que los turistas puedan conseguir buenas fotos, y el único sonido es el distante ir y venir de los coches y la débil charla de la gente paseando por Gran Vía.  
—¿Has leído El Quijote?— pregunta Louis, pateando sus pies con la suela de sus deportivas rayando el pavimento. Harry murmura con la boca llena de kebab.  
—No, no nos centramos en la literatura española— expone mirando hacia Louis. —¿Y tú?  
Louis inclina su cabeza hacia Harry y sonríe satisfecho.   
—Nos lo asignaron.— se encoge de hombros y toma un bocado de su kebab.—Creo que solo leí un libro entero en toda la secundaria.  
Harry suelta un bufido.  
—¿Y cúal fue?  
Gira la cabeza así puede ver la forma en la que Louis tuerce su cara pensativo, con la nariz arrugada, los ojos brillantes con la luz de la farola mientras mira hacia el cielo. La débil luz de las farolas distantes muestra sombras en el hueco de sus mejillas y a lo largo de su mandíbula, y esto impresiona a Harry, como se las arregla para ser hermoso y lindo al mismo tiempo.  
—Oh, bueno. El señor de las moscas.  
—Por supuesto—dice Harry con una risa.  
—¿Qué?— Louis mira hacia Harry, con la boca en una mueca ligeramente ofendida.  
—La única novela que elegiste para leer va sobre unos niños que se asesinan.  
—Y fue el primero y último trabajo asignado que he leído. Por una buena razón.  
Harry rueda sus ojos, pero golpea el hombro de Louis con el suyo.   
—Sabes que no todas las novelas son tan inquietantes como El señor de las moscas, ¿no?—Louis se encoge de hombros.   
—No estoy especialmente interesado en todo eso de…los libros.  
—Se llama leer, Lou— dice Harry divertido mientras se termina su kebab. Louis hace un aspaviento.  
—Detalles.  
—Leer es bueno, sabes. Se aprende un montón de los libros.  
Louis da golpes en el muslo de Harry.  
—Cariño. Hay una razón por la que estoy estudiando teatro y no inglés.  
Harry ignora el sentimiento cálido en su estómago ante la mano de Louis sobre su pierna y la forma en la que lo llama cariño, en vez de eso niega con la cabeza y le sonríe con orgullo.  
—Eso es algo bueno, también. Tu vocabulario y conocimiento de la literatura clásica está tristemente ausente.  
—Hey, ¡grosero!—Louis entierra su codo en el costado de Harry, y Harry ríe y se aleja. —me las arreglaré.  
—Mm— coincide Harry, entonces se gira para dirigirse a un grupo de estatuas a su lado. —Él no parece conocer la palabra “leer”, y creo que se las arregla.  
—Mira— Louis coloca su brocheta bajo el banco, entonces se gira en su asiento así puede empujar un dedo contra el costado de Harry. Harry se desploma contra el brazo del banco, riéndo sin poder evitarlo mientras Louis le hace cosquillas y lo empuja.  
—Soy estudiante de teatro, ¿vale? ¡Yo leo! Está este hombre, ¿quizás has oído hablar de él? Lo llaman Will Shakespeare, he oído que es bastante famoso.  
—Eso ni siquiera es inglés— dice Harry con voz entrecortada. Trata de alejarse, pero no hay mucho espacio libre en el asiento. —Me refiero a que no es inglés moderno, nadie habla ya de esa forma, ¡eso no cuenta!  
— Te haré saber — dice Louis, enfatizando cada palabra golpeando entre las costillas de Harry, enterrando sus dedos sin piedad hasta que está jadeando. —que sin el viejo Billy, no tendríamos palabras como that without old Billy, we wouldn’t have words like swagg o bedazzle.” Finalmente, Louis deja caer sus manos y las coloca de vuelta contra el brazo opuesto del banco, sin aliento, él también. —Tenemos mucho que agradecerle.  
Harry se cubre bajo el brazo del banco, tan lejos de Louis como el espacio le permite, jadeando mientras intenta recuperar su aliento. — Estoy seguro de que Justin Bieber está muy agradecido.  
Él coloca la mano sobre su boca en el momento en el que termina la frase, mortificado. Sin embargo, Louis estalla en carcajadas agarrando su pierna con la mano, los dedos cavándose en su músculo.  
—Te estás riendo de mí— dice entre risas— por leer a Shakeaspeare, y eres tú el que sacas a Biebs. Amigo— dice dándole un golpe en el muslo,— no eres el más indicado para hablar.  
Harry deja caer su mano y frunce el ceño hacia Louis.  
— No quise decir eso, se me escapó.  
Louis solo niega con la cabeza, sonriendo aún tan fuerte que las esquinas de sus ojos se pliegan en pequeñas arrugas que se extienden hasta sus sienes. Es tan estúpidamente adorable, y Harry tiene que meter las manos bajo sus muslos para no rozarlo con sus dedos.  
—Demasiado tarde, Hazza. Sin querer, has confesado ser un Belieber. Acabo de ser testigo de la rápida y dolorosa muerte de tu credo indie.  
Golpea el hombro de Harry consolándolo. Harry levanta una ceja hacia él, una de las esquinas de su boca curvándose en una sonrisa satisfecha.  
— Tú eres el que conoces el término “Belieber”, así que ¿tienes derecho a juzgarme?  
—Hey— Louis se señala así mismo. —Cuatro hermanas pequeñas. Puedo asegurarte que no hay mucho que no sepa de cultura pop, a este punto.  
Harry suspira.  
—Me parece justo, te doy la razón ahí.  
— Con razón— dice Louis asintiendo.  
Él mira en torno al parque y Harry mira hacia su reloj, notando que casi es medianoche. Coge el envoltorio del kebab de donde había caído, tirándolo a la papelera que hay al lado del banco, luego arrastra sus pies.  
—Deberíamos ir a dormir— dice mientras se estira y se rasca la barriga. Su camiseta se sube mientras levanta sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y él observa la forma en la que los ojos de Louis navegan por su expuesta piel mientras deja caer su brazos, aprieta sus labios para evitar que formen una sonrisa satisfecha.  
Louis se levanta, lanza su propio envoltorio a la papelera, y luego restriega sus manos contra sus vaqueros.  
—Qué nos has programado para mañana, ¿entonces?  
— Cantidad de cosas— dice Harry. —Aquí no hay tanto que hacer como había en Barcelona, así que solo he planeado pasar aquí cuatro días más, pero van a ser ajetreados.  
Louis suspira y mete su mano en la curva del codo de Harry mientras empiezan a andar hacia Gran Vía.   
—Eres un tirano.  
Harry golpea la parte de atrás de la mano de Louis, luego la deja ahí, sujetándolo en ese lugar contra su brazo.  
—Te encanta. Sin mí, seguirías friéndote en la playa de Barcelona, aburrido.  
Louis encoge sus hombros despreocupado, pero se inclina más cerca y restriega su mejilla contra el bicep de Harry. Harry muerde su labio en una sonrisa. Es ridículo, el cariño que ya tiene ha esta persona que conoce desde hace menos de una semana, pero han conectado de manera tan perfecta, tan rápido, que no puede importarle menos.

~~

Pasan los siguientes días explorando Madrid. A cada lugar al que van, Louis se muestra descarado con sus muestras de afecto, tocando a Harry constantemente. Empieza sujetando la mano de Harry y entrelazando sus dedos mientras caminan por los Jardines de Sabatini el sábado. Harry no puede parar de sonreír y aprieta sus palmas, y después esto pasa a convertirse en algo normal. Cuando no están cogidos de la mano, Louis pasa su brazo por el codo de Harry, o lo envuelve en torno a su cintura. Es como uno de esos monos de peluche con manos de velcro, y Harry se deleita con la sensación, absorbiendo la calidez de la piel de Louis y el suave toque de sus dedos, inclinándose cuando Louis pasa sus uñas contra su pelo mientras van en el tren, mueve sus piernas adelante y atrás contento cuando Louis engancha sus tobillos juntos en el momento en el que se sientan. Su familia siempre le había tomado el pelo, diciéndole que parecía un gato que se estira y ronronea cuando lo tocan, pero Harry no puede evitarlo. Es una persona táctil por naturaleza, y Louis parece disfrutarlo tanto como él.

 

El domingo, pasan por una valla publicitaria del Real Madrid de camino a tomar el Metro, y Louis se queda parado en la acera. Harry no lo nota hasta que le da un tirón para detenerlo con sus manos unidas, y cuando ve que Louis está mirando fijamente el cartel con mirada aturdida en su rostro, se gira y estira el cuello hacia atrás para poder mirarlo también.  
—Oh— el vuelve a mirar hacia Louis. —Te gusta el Real Madrid, ¿entonces?  
Louis gira su cabeza y pesañea:  
—¿A ti no?  
Harry se encoge de hombros.  
—No, sí. Por supuesto. No es mi equipo, pero son geniales.  
—¿Geniales?— Los ojos de Louis se agrandan y dice con emoción: Tienen a 10 de los 100 mejores jugadores de la liga en este momento. Ronaldo es una leyenda.—Él vuelve su mirada hacia el poster. —Es considerado como el número dos en el mundo. Marcó sesenta goles la temporada pasada. Es magnífico.  
Harry sonríe hacia Louis.  
—Ok, señor estadística. ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de que estamos en Madrid, o…?  
Louis niega con la cabeza.  
—Me olvidé del fútbol. No puedo creer que lo olvidara. ¿Crees que jugarán mientras estemos aquí? Deberíamos comprobar si hay partido esta noche. Quiero volver al albergue para mirar si hay. O mejor todavía, busquemos un pub donde lo echen. Quiero estar rodeado de verdaderos fans del Madrid.  
Harry rueda sus ojos.  
—Qué, ¿no soy suficiente fan para ti?  
Louis niega con la cabeza.  
—Ni siquiera te acercas, amigo.

 

Harry se las arregla para arrastrar a Louis lejos del cartel así pueden continuar su camino para coger el tren a Plaza Cibeles, tratando de descifrar tiempos y horarios en su cabeza. Él espera hasta que Louis está en la sala de espera en el palacio antes de sacar su teléfono y comprobar la página web de la Liga. Lee que el Madrid va a jugar contra el Valencia a las 6 de la tarde, así que, su corazón palpita con emoción y nervios, Harry compra tickets tan rápido como le es posible, con sus ojos mirando hacia la puerta del baño cada cuantos segundos para asegurarse de que Louis no ha terminado todavía. Los E-tickets almacenados de forma segura en su bandeja de entrada, vuelve a meter el móvil en su bolsillo y gira su cara hacia una placa, haciendo como el que está leyéndolo cuando Louis sale del baño.  
—¿Estás listo para irnos?— pregunta Louis, secándose las manos en sus pantalones, y Harry asiente, ofreciendo a Louis una sonrisa que espera parezca genuina. No puede esperar a sorprender a Louis con los tickets más tarde; toma una bocanada de aire, intentando ralentizar los latidos de su corazón, preocupado por si Louis podrá oírlos aporrear contra su pecho. Louis no parece notar nada raro, sin embargo, mientras enlaza sus brazos, y, los latidos de su corazón comienzan a volver a la normalidad, empiezan su tour por la red de edificios que rodean la Plaza Cibeles.

 

Almuerzan a varios bloques del palacio luego bajan a la Plaza de la Lealtad para ver el obelisco, antes de volver directamente a la Plaza Cibeles. Es relajante, sentarse allí frente a la fuente, así que compran helados de una tienda en el camino y buscan un banco en el parque en el que sentarse.  
—¿Qué queda en la agenda para hoy?— pregunta Louis.  
Cuando Harry gira su cabeza, Louis lo mira expectante mientras lame su cono. Harry trata de no quedarse mirando la forma en la que Louis pasa su lengua contra el helado, pero es algo que distrae. Aclara su garganta y deja caer su mirada.  
—Nosotros tenemos um…una cita a las seis, así que probablemente deberíamos salir de aquí en media hora, más o menos.  
Louis frunce el ceño.  
—¿Cita?— él levanta una ceja hacia Harry. —¿Vas a decirme de qué va esa cita?  
—Sip—dice Harry alegre mientras da un bocado a su helado. —¡Y nop!— él sonríe hacia Louis, entonces le saca la lengua, la menea así Louis puede ver la mitad de helado derretido que ha cogido, entonces chilla de indignación cuando Louis agarra su muñeca y le da un tirón, robando un bocado de su helado con un ligero golpe de su lengua. —Hey, ¡ladrón! ¡Tú tienes el tuyo!  
Harry empuja su brazo, haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño, y Louis se encoge de hombros mientras traga. —El tuyo es distinto. Quería probarlo.  
—Podrías haber preguntado— dice Harry, enfurecido.  
Louis se encoge de hombros de nuevo y dice, con voz engreída:  
—Tú conciertas citas sin preguntarme, yo tomo tu helado sin preguntarte.  
—Eso no es lo mismo— resopla Harry, pero Louis solo le sonríe sereno, entonces vuelve a su propio cono. Harry espera esta vez, comiendo su helado en silencio y observando a Louis de soslayo hasta que está distraído entonces alarga la mano y arrebata el cono de Louis directamente de donde lo está sosteniendo y toma un bocado enorme.  
Está jodidamente congelado y empiezan a dolerle los dientes, pero vale la pena por la mirada absolutamente sorprendida en el rostro de Louis, su mano aún curvada en un agarre en medio del aire. Una vez que Harry se las ha arreglado para tragar todo el helado de su boca, le devuelve a Louis su cono de vuelta, entonces le da un beso pegajoso en la mejilla y dice:  
—Gracias, cariño. Buena elección. La próxima vez debería escoger ese mismo sabor.

 

A las cinco, Harry consigue que Louis se levante del banco.  
—Venga, tenemos que coger el tren.  
En vez de girar a la izquierda de vuelta al albergue, sin embargo, Harry gira a la derecha.  
—Espera, Haz, este es el camino equivocado.  
Harry se gira hacia atrás, poniéndose frente a Louis donde se ha parado en la acera, y niega con la cabeza.  
—¡Nop! ¡Vamos, Lou, date prisa, no queremos llegar tarde!  
Louis frunce el ceño, pero camina, moviéndose más cerca cuando Harry rodea sus hombros con su brazo. Les lleva veinte minutos llegar a la estación de tren, y Louis se queja durante todo el camino, dando pequeños golpes a Harry en el costado y la barriga tratando que le diga adonde se dirigen, pero Harry solo le sonríe y canturrea:  
—¡Ya lo veraaaas!  
Harry frunce el ceño a toda la gente que lleva equipaciones del Madrid mientras se suben al tren, pero de alguna manera Louis permanece completamente ajeno justo hasta que dan un paso en la acera del Santiago Bernabeu. El estadio surge frente a ellos, todo piedra blanca y ventanas, y Louis sujeta la muñeca de Harry en un férreo agarre y exhala, larga y lentamente.  
—No lo hiciste— susurra.   
Harry se encoge de hombros.  
—Puede que sí.  
Louis inclina su cuello mientras se dirigen al estadio, así Harry tiene que guiarlo con una mano en la espalda baja para asegurarse que no tropieza con nadie o con sus propios pies.  
—¿Quieres algo de beber?—pregunta Harry, señalando hacia la cabina? Una vez que están dentro del estadio, pero Louis niega con la cabeza.  
—Quiero una camiseta— se gira en busca de una tienda de merchandise oficial.  
—Uh, Lou, sabes que puedes conseguir una más barata en la ciudad.  
Louis niega con la cabeza de nuevo y empieza a arrastrar a Harry hacia el pasillo.   
—Necesito que sea de aquí.  
Ellos terminan caminando hasta la mitad del estadio antes de encontrar la tienda. Louis compra una camiseta con el nombre de Ronaldo e inmediatamente se la pone sobre su propia camiseta, acariciando con sus manos la parte delantera y sonríe hacia Harry.  
—¿Cómo me queda?  
Harry sonríe con cariño hacia él, levanta la mano para trazar el logo en su pecho.  
—Como a un auténtico jugador de fútbol—Él deja caer su mano, luego la levanta para enlazar sus dedos y tirar de Louis fuera de la tienda. —Ahora, vamos, campeón, busquemos nuestros asientos.

 

Harry frunce el ceño mientras camina con la fila numerada en sus tickets. Sus asientos son una mierda.  
—Nuestros asientos son una mierda—dice mientras se deja caer de forma pesada en uno de ellos. La fila completa de sillas rebota un poco mientras Louis se sienta, sus piernas temblado nerviosas de la emoción mientras sus ojos examinan el estadio.  
—No, Haz, esto es genial.  
Hay una pausa mientras Harry mira con fijeza hacia el campo de juego, los árbitros y cámaras como pequeñas, manchas borrosas que se mueven mientras se colocan para el partido, entonces hay una mano que le rodea el bicep.  
—Harry, de verdad.  
La voz de Louis es suave, pero lo bastante alta para ser oída por encima del murmullo de 80.000 personas para ver a su equipo favorito. Él entierra su dedo en el brazo de Harry para captar su atención, así que Harry lo mira. La expresión en el rostro de Louis es una mezcla de seriedad, cariño y gratitud. Es…abrumador. El pecho de Harry se aprieta dolorosamente, así que cierra sus manos en torno a sus propias rodillas y las aprieta para inmovilizarse.  
—De veras, Harry, esto es increíble. Son perfectos— Louis suelta una pequeña carcajada, entonces dice,— Bueno, no perfectos. En primera fila, en el centro del campo hubiesen sido perfectos, pero esto es impresionante. No puedo creer que hicieras esto por mí.  
Harry deja caer su mirada a su regazo, sus mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza. Mierda. Se conocen de una semana y media, y ya está teniendo grandes gestos. Está tratando de salir con una respuesta que haga esto sonar más como una quedada de amigos y menos como una primera cita cuando un clamor sale de la multitud y todo el mundo se levanta de sus asientos. Cuando Harry se une, ve que el equipo ha salido al terreno de juego. Louis se gira hacia él, con los ojos abiertos por la emoción, y Harry sonríe y pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros. Louis gira su cabeza inmediatamente para enterrarla en su cuello, y Harry piensa que quizás no le importa que esto sea básicamente una cita, mientras a Louis tampoco le importe.

 

~~

Louis lleva puesta su camiseta de Ronaldo el resto de el tiempo que pasan en Madrid, e insiste en que Harry le envíe la foto que se tomaron durante el partido así pueden guardarla para siempre. Esperan a que el estadio se quede vacío, entonces se vuelven hacia el terreno de juego así las palabras “Real Madrid CF” formadas con las sillas en en nivel inferior son visibles en el fondo. Louis sonríe tan ampliamente que sus ojos estaban apretados casi completamente cerrados. Harry la pone como fondo en su móvil.  
A la mañana siguiente, les lleva algo de tiempo enviar correos a sus familias, luego pasan el día de compras en Gran Vía para enviar cosas a casa. Después de cenar, van a una discoteca en Malasaña y vuelven al albergue a las 2 de la madrugada, exhasustos incluso para tomarse una ducha. Se deshacen de sus pantalones y se arrastran a la cama de Harry juntos, Louis está demasiado borracho como para intentar subir la escalera de la litera.  
A la mañana siguiente se quedan hasta tarde en la cama, Louis abrazado a la espalda de Harry en la pequeña cama, antes de ir directamente a buscar algo para comer en Gran Via y coger el Metro al Parque del Retiro. Los jardines son preciosos, brillantes y coloridos, y caen en una emboscada por una familia de patos mientras están de pie ante la Fuente del Ángel Caído. Los patos se mueven entre las piernas de Harry y Louis, arrastrándose entre sus zapatos y graznando con emoción, y Harry hace una docena de fotos de sus pequeños cuerpos emplumados y un video de ellos de pie en los dedos de las deportivas de Louis, mirándolo mientras graznan indignados y aletean sus pequeñas alas.  
Después de hacer un tour por los museos y exhibiciones especiales, Louis convence a Harry de que es absolutamente necesario alquilar un bote en el lago, luego se niega a remar después de tener una ampolla por remar durante diez minutos. Harry le dice:  
—¿Vas en serio?  
Louis salta hacia atrás al costado del barco, creando un balanceo de ondas en el agua. —Sí. Deberían avisar a la gente sobre los peligros de remar.  
—Oh dios— suspira Harry. Esto es ridículo. Deja caer el remo y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —No soy tu…chófer. O como quiera que se llame cuando estás en un barco.  
Una sonrisa coqueta cruza el rostro de Louis y saca un pie fuera dando un empujón a la espinilla de Harry con la punta del zapato.   
—Estás muy guapo cuando remas. Tienes unos brazos encantadores, Harold, deberías ponerlos en uso más a menudo.  
Harry suelta un bufido, incluso ante la cálidez que se produce en su estómago ante el cumplido.   
—Mi nombre no es Harold. Eso no te va a funcionar Louis. El coqueteo no te llevará a ningún lado.—Mira a los otros botes deslizándose suavemente por el agua en torno a ellos.—A parte de al centro del lago.  
—Aquí— dice Louis, se pone derecho, entonces se inclina hacia Harry, con los brazos extendidos. —Déjame remangarte las mangas, vas a tener un bronceado incómodo. Y de esta forma tus maravillosos bíceps estarán a la vista.  
Harry rueda sus ojos ante el cambio de tema, pero extiende sus brazos de todas formas, dejando que Louis remangue el filo de cada manga justo por debajo de sus hombros. Piensa que probablemente debería haber traído crema solar, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Louis acaricia con su mano el brazo de Harry una vez que ha terminado y le sonríe. Sus ojos son ridículamente azules ante el brillante sol del mediodía, su piel dorada y cálida, y Harry suspira.  
—Te odio.  
Louis solo le sonríe y se echa hacia atrás, pateando sus pies fuera para colocarlos a cada costado de Harry, así los lados de sus zapatos se presionan juntos. Harry mira hacia sus pies por un momento, luego niega con la cabeza enrollando sus manos en torno a los remos y empieza a remar.

 

~~

No llegan a París hasta esa misma noche justo después de la medianoche, ligeramente quemados por el sol y dolorido de ir en barca luego de dos horas. Harry gruñe mientras carga su bolsa de lona por las escaleras de su albergue, se queja patéticamente cuando Louis se mueve para coger la litera de abajo. Louis se detiene con una rodilla sobre la cama, se gira para mirar a Harry, quien lo está mirando lastimeramente, y se ríe.  
—Eres ridículo— Harry solo agranda sus ojos y empuja su labio inferior hacia afuera. —Vale, eres un bebé grande. Pero cogerás la litera de arriba en Niza and Venecia.  
—Mientras que no haya que remar— coincide Harry.   
Tras esto se desviste, luego se arrastra hasta la cama, gimiendo cuando se olvida y pone demasiado peso en sus brazos. Él solo se acomoda y cierra sus ojos cuando el colchón se hunde.  
Louis le golpea en el costado y susurra:  
— Échate a un lado.  
—¿Qué?— Harry pestañea con sus ojos abiertos y mira hacia Louis, confundido, pero se mueve contra la pared, de todas formas.  
—Aquí— Louis le da a Harry el diario de viaje que debe haber robado de su bolsa, se inclina hacia él, enciende la luz de leer pegada en la pared, y luego se extiende a su lado.  
—Enséñame que vamos a hacer mañana.  
Harry intenta no respirar demasiado profundo mientras Louis se ajusta contra su costado. Huele un poco mal, después de haber estado sentado en un tren durante cuatro horas, pero bajo eso huele como a champú con esencia de coco, y desodorante, y un poco como las magdalenas que habían comprado para su viaje en tren mientras salían de Madrid. Es una combinación pesada, y está haciendo que la cabeza de Harry de vueltas.  
— Um— Él pasa su pulgar entre las págunas, tratando de encontrar su señalador. —Mañana…había marcado el Museo d’Orsay, Notre Dame, y La Sainte Chapelle. ¿Qué te parece?  
Louis se encoge de hombros, empujando un poco a Harry por el movimiento. —Me parece bien. Quiero decir, sé que es Notre Dame, por supuesto, pero no tengo ni idea de qué son los otros dos.  
—El Museo d’Orsay es un museo de arte que solía ser una estación de trenes, y La Sainte Chapelle es una iglesia. Se supone que debe ser bonita. Un montón de vidrieras de colores.  
—Ok—dice Louis. —¿Cuándo vamos a la Torre Eiffel?  
Harry mira hacia las páginas que ha marcado mientras planeaba el viaje de vuelta a casa. —El último día. Sabes, por dejar lo mejor para el final y todo eso.  
Louis murmura y frota su nariz contra el hombro desnudo de Harry. —Bien pensado. Ahí, deberíamos hacer un crucero por el Sena. Sabes, uno donde sirven vino y queso.  
Harry sonríe contra la cabeza de Louis. —Ya que estamos trabajando en el horario. La mayoría lleva su propia bebida. Solo tendremos que buscar nuestro propio vino.  
Él siente la boca de Louis curvarse en una sonrisa contra su brazo, entonces Louis dice:  
—No puedo creer que fueras a hacer todo esto solo. ¿Quién querría beber en un crucero solo?  
Harry se encoge de hombros. — Hago amigos con rapidez.  
—Lo sé.  
Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos, la cara de Louis se acurruca contra el hombro de Harry y su mano descansa suavemente sobre el estómago de Harry encima de las sábanas. Harry hojea las páginas finales de su diario con nerviosismo al principio, pero el cansancio comienza a apoderarse de él. Da un enorme bostezo, su mandíbula rozando la cabeza de Louis.  
—Hey, Lou— murmura.  
—¿Sí?— responde Louis, su voz densa y borrosa.  
—Deberíamos irnos a dormir.  
—Sí— susurra Louis. Le lleva un minuto levantarse, luego da golpecitos en el estómago de Harry y rueda fuera de la cama. Estira su cabeza así puede pestañear soñoliento hacia Harry antes de subir la escalera.  
—Buenas noches, Haz.

~~

Pasan una semana en París. Llueve la mayor parte del tiempo que están allí, pero se compran unos ridículos ponchos y secan con el secador sus zapatos en el baño cada noche. El miércoles van a Notre Dame y pasan una hora en la Sainte Chapelle, mirando impresionados las vidrieras de colores. Harry hace tantas fotos que tiene que descargarlas todas en una tarjeta de memoria esa noche en el albergue mientras escribe un correo a su familia.  
Harry tiene un mensaje agresivo de su hermana en su bandeja de entrada, enviado el último día en Madrid. Se queja de que aunque sus habilidad con la fotografía es encantadoras, está cansada de mirar fotos de edificios y plantas, insiste en que se haga más fotos de sí mismo en frente de dichos edificios. Así que tras eso, Harry pone su empeño en conseguir fotos de sí mismo y de Louis en cada lugar que visitan para enviar correos a casa. Louis hace una gran protesta al principio, pero Harry dice que se siente estúpido al hacerse fotos solo, así que al final las hace de buena gana, con su brazo en torno a la cintura de Harry y la mejilla inclinada sobre el hombro de este.  
El jueves, hacen un viaje de un día a Versalles a visitar el Chateau, y el viernes van a el Jardin de Luxemburgo, luego al Panteón y al Cementerio de Pere Lachaise para ver las tumbas de los famosos franceses y de la historia mundial, como Victor Hugo, Marie Curie y Oscar Wilde.  
—Rufino José Cuervo— reflexiona Louis mientras pasean por Pere Lachaise en busca de la tumba de Jim Morrison, deteniéndose cada pocos segundos para leer los nombres grabados en las lápidas. —¿Crees que fue el que inventó el tequila?  
Harry suelta un bufido.  
—Creo que el tequila es de México, Lou. El brandy es de Francia.  
—Tonterías— dice Louis con firmeza. —A todo el mundo le gusta el tequila.

 

Ellos pasan todo el sábado en el barrio Latino, luego van a Montmartre el domingo. El Sacre Coeur es impresionante. Harry aintenta alargar la visita tanto como le es posible, saliendo de allí con varias panorámicas de París desde la cúpula y un puñado de fotos de él y Louis. Se sientan en el césped que hay fuera de la basílica por un rato, presionados juntos desde los hombros a las rodillas, escribiendo emails a sus respectivas familias en sus móviles, y Harry adjunta un par de fotos.  
El correo de Harry consigue una respuesta de Gemma mientras pasean por el barrio Latino, con bolsas llenas de souvenirs balanceándose entre ellos, le hace ruborizarse e inclinar la pantalla de su teléfono lejos de las fisgonas miradas de Louis. Él se apresura a tecear un: “solo somos amigos, vete a la mierda”, y pulsa enviar, luego borra el correo así nadie podrá encontrarlo.  
Compran vino antes de dejar el barrio Latino, luego hacen su camino hacia el muelle para el crucero por el Sena. Fuera hace una tarde bonita, refresca lo suficiente para llevar un jersey, pero el cielo no está despejado y la ciudad alumbrada, la luz emerge de las puertas abiertas y las ventanas y sale de las farolas así la ciudad entera es bañada por un brillo amarillo cálido. El crucero sirve cenas y Harry y Louis cogen una buena de vino barato, con los dedos entrelazados mientras ríen en los hombros del otro sobre absolutamente nada.  
Harry se aleja del abrazo de Louis con hipo mientras el barco rebota suavemente contra el muelle al final del crucero, sus párpados pesados por el vino y el cansancio. Louis levanta su mano y da un tirón de un mechón del pelo de Harry, luego lo pasa tras su oreja, la llema de sus dedos deslizándose contra la suave piel de debajo. Sus ojos están ensombrecidos, negros en el haz de luz que viene de la lámpara tras ellos, y sus labios están teñidos de rojo por el vino. Harry lame los suyos, su boca repentinamente seca, cuando Louis traza sus dedos a lo largo de su mándibula, con sus ojos oscuros siguiendo el movimiento.  
—Hermoso Harry—murmura Louis, sus ojos en los de Harry, ahora, con su cálido aliento contra su barbilla, y Harry tiembla. Louis irradia calor en el costado de Harry, pero el aire de la noche es frío en sus mejillas ruborizadas. Él traga,abre su boca para decir…bueno, no está seguro de qué decir en el momento, pero el momento se siente cargado, algo denso y anticipatorio moviéndose lentamente por sus venas, y lo está poniendo nervioso. Pero antes de que pueda salir con algo, el capitán del barco anuncia que están de vuelta, los ojos de Louis revolotean hacia el muelle automáticamente, y el momento se ha roto.  
Louis duda un momento antes de alejarse, y Harry suelta un largo y lento suspiro de alivio cuando lo hace. Su estómago aletea como loco con nervios y siente un calor alrededor, a pesar del frío en el aire. Él empuja sus pies temblando mientras Louis fuerza el corcho de vuelta en la botella de vino, luego recogen sus bolsas y empiezan la caminata de vuelta al albergue.  
El camino de vuelta al albergue es silencioso. No incómodo, pero no exactamente cómodo, y cuando Louis sube a su litera inmediatamente después de entrar en la habitación, Harry está agradecido de que haya olvidado arrastrarse a la cama de Harry para charlar con él, como ha hecho cada noche desde que llegaron a París.

 

La mañana siguiente es deprimente.  
—Oh, dios mío— dice Louis en tono áspero desde la litera de arriba. Está oscuro en la habitación, una luz débil filtrándose por las cortinas, y está vacío salvo por Harry y Louis, todo el mundo ya se ha ido a comenzar el día. Harry pestañea mirando hacia los listones de madera aguantando el cuerpo de Louis.  
—Oh, dios mío— repite Louis, un poco más alto esta vez. —Voy a encontrar a quién quiera que inventó el vino y a golpearlo en la cabeza.  
Los labios de Harry se curvanen en una sonrisa débil. Hay unas pesadas punzadas tras sus ojos, pero se siente bien, piensa. Entonces se mueve.  
—Oh, no— gruñe, y deja caer la cabeza entre sus rodillas y expira e inspira por la nariz, con los ojos cerrados y los labios presionados firmemente juntos mientras trata de conseguir que la habitación deje de dar vueltas.  
Les lleva una hora salir de la cama y meterse en las duchas, luego se tambalean escaleras abajo. La recepción vende paquetes de paracetamol, y compran un puñado cada uno, las tragan inmediatamente antes de aventurarse a salir fuera. El aire fresco ayuda, aunque es denso y húmedo por la lluvia. Pasan la mañana en el Gran Palais, con demasiada resaca para hacer mucho a pesar de la bonita arquitectura y las grandes exhibiciones de pintura impresionista que, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, a Harry le hubiese encantado pasar horas explorando. Para la hora del almuerzo se sienten un poco mejor, sin embargo, y se las arreglan para sentarse a tomar una verdadera comida. Para el momento en el que llegan a la Ciudad de las Ciencias y la Industria, un museo de ciencia por el que Harry había hecho campaña el día anterior, comienzan ha sentirse personas de nuevo.  
A pesar de las reservas de Louis, el museo es increíble. Se sientan para una muestra en el Planetario, a ver una película de IMAX sobre el océano, luego pasean por las exhibiciones del museo. Pasan la mayor parte de una hora en la habitación de la luz, jugando con varias demostraciones y haciéndose fotos extrañas. Los sonidos de las exhibición hacen que a Harry le duela un poco la cabeza, los residuos de su resaca protestando, pero Louis entra en la sección de música, así que se toma varios paracetamoles más y lo aguanta. La galería de techno es en realidad un poco terrorífica, así que dan una vuelta con otra parada en la exhibición de luz antes de dirigirse fuera y tomar algo en McDonalds para acostarse temprano.  
Después de haber comido, haber tomado una ducha, y secado sus zapatos, se arrastran hacia la cama de Harry juntos. Harry abre su diario de viaje para programar el día de mañana, luego lo coloca sobre su pecho, gira su cabeza en la almohada para mirar a Louis. La luz de lectura está encendida, pero la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry la tapa así que la mayor parte del rostro de Louis cae en sombras, oscuras florituras estrechándose a lo largo de sus mejillas. Harry intenta alisar su pelo así puede ver el azul de al menos uno de los ojos de Louis, pero sus rizos se escapan tan pronto como deja caer su mano, cubriendo el ojo de Louis en oscuridad.  
—La Torre Eiffel, mañana— dice como forma de empezar una conversación, y Louis sonríe. Tiene la mano sobre el estómago de Harry de nuevo, su pulgar acariciando a lo largo de sus planos abdominales por encima de la sábana.   
—Vivaaa— dice en voz baja.   
Harry sonríe.  
—¿Qué más?  
Harry levanta su diario así puede leer la hoja.   
—Veamos…iremos al Arco del Triunfo, el resto de los Campos Eliseos, y el Louvre.  
Coloca el diario de vuelta sobre su pecho.—No sabía si querrías ver la torre durante el día o durante la noche, así que lo puse al final del programa. Podríamos hacer los dos, si quieres…¿empezar por la torre y terminar por la torre?  
Louis asiente, la funda de la almohada rozando bajo sus mejillas con el movimiento, luego enreda sus pies juntos bajo la sábana. Sus pies están congelados contra la espinilla de Harry, y Harry toma una respiración silenciosa y la sostiene por un momento, dispuesto a que los latidos de su corazón recuperen su ritmo normal. Se quedan echados ahí en silencio por un rato, respirando lentamente y los párpados volviéndose pesados mientras Harry mira resuelto hacia la parte baja de la litera, a pesar de que puede sentir la mirada de Louis en el perfil de su rostro. El aire en la litera es denso y Harry siente la calidez, de la piel cosquilleando en todas partes, él y Louis están tocándose, y cuando se queda dormido finalmente, aún puede sentir los ojos de Louis en él.

 

~~

Cuando Harry se despierta a la mañana siguiente, está solo en la cama, pero la almohada está todavía abollada y las sábanas están aún calientes. Resopla y rueda en la cama sobre su espalda, mirando a la cama de arriba mientras su cuerpo se despierta. La puerta de la habitación se abre unos minutos después, y cuando Harry gira su cabeza, ve a Louis agacharse, rebuscando en su bolsa de lona con el pelo mojado y una toalla enrollada en sus caderas. A Louis le lleva un momento darse cuenta de que Harry está despierto, y sus mejillas se ponen de un tono rosado cuando pilla a Harry mirándolo.  
—Buenos días— murmura, con una camiseta y unos shorts agarrados en su pecho húmedo.  
—Hey— carraspea Harry. Ofrece a Louis una sonrisa ladeada, una fácil salida tras la extraña tensión de anoche. —¿Estás emocionado por el día de hoy?  
—Oh—Los hombros de Louis se bajan un poco, en lo que Harry piensa que podría ser alivio y luego está sonriendo también. —Sí, definitivamente. Es lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Visitar la Torre Eiffel y el Lovre? Se siente como si no hubiéramos estado realmente en París todo este tiempo, sin haber estado todavía ahí.  
Harry frunce el ceño y se mueve hacia su costado así puede mirar a Louis sin tener que estirar el cuello.  
—Lou, si querías ir a la Torre Eiffel primero, podríamos haber…  
Louis toma la mano de Harry en su pecho desnudo antes de haber terminado de decir la frase.  
—Estaba bromeando, Harry. De verdad. Esto es genial. Es como…si fuera todo un éxito.   
Hay una pausa mientras Harry trata de juzgar su tono, entonces se relaja en la caricia de Louis.  
—Sí, ok.  
Hacen sus maletas y las dejan detrás de recepción, entonces se aventuran fuera en busca de un lugar para desayunar, decántandose por una cafetería a unos cuantos bloques más abajo por té y croissants. Harry mira su plato mientras parte el croissant, con los dedos pegajosos de la mantequilla.  
Cuando mira hacia arriba, Louis lo está mirando con las cejas levantadas.  
—¿Sabes cocinar?  
—Sí— Harry asiente. —Solía trabajar en una pastelería durante sexto curso. Es agradable. Relajante. Todo huele bien cuando trabajas en una pastelería.  
Louis niega con la cabeza.  
—Me sorprendes constantemente, Harry Styles.  
Harry inclina su cabeza, con las cejas fruncidas en confusión mientras muerde un pedazo de croissant.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No lo sé— Louis se encoge de hombros. —Todo sobre ti es tan…inesperado. Con la…— señala con gestos hacia Harry con un trozo de su propio pastel. —La cara y el pelo, los tatuajes, la música, la ropa, la fotografía, la cocina…Eres como el hipster motorista, con cara aniñada de diociocho años más extraño del mundo.  
—¡Qué!— ríe Harry, ligeramente ofendido.  
—Está bien—dice Louis, y mueve su mano por la mesa para dar golpecitos en el dorso de la mano de Harry. —Es un cumplido. Si te sirve.  
—Gracias, supongo— se queja Harry, aún no seguro de si sentirse ofendido o no.

 

—Sabes, hemos visto la torre desde todo París, pero no nos dimos cuenta de lo…alta que es.  
Harry suelta un bufido y mira hacia Louis. Tiene el cuello estirado hacia atrás así puede mirar de soslayo la parte de arriba de la torre tras sus aviadores. Finalmente han tenido un respiro de la lluvia, y Louis lleva unas bermudas y una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo, mostrando su piel dorada, y Harry quiere recorrer su brazo con la mano, solo para comprobar si su piel es tan suave y cálida como parece.  
En vez de eso, esconde las manos en sus bolsillos y dice:  
—¿Quieres que subamos ahora, o cuando volvamos por la noche?  
—Mmm…esta noche. Él inclina la cabeza hacia un lado así puede mirar a Harry. —Hemos visto París de día desde el Sacre Coeur, quiero verlo encendido.  
Algo estalla en la boca del estómago de Harry y da un paso más cerca de Louis, diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta:  
—Dí Sacre Coeur, otra vez.  
—¿Qué?— Louis baja la cabeza. —¿Por qué?  
Harry se encoge de hombros y empuja sus hombros juntos, deslizando una mano fuera de su bolsillo así puede golpear suavemente a Louis en la barriga. Él le toma el pelo:  
—Suenas sexy cuando hablas francés.  
Louis ríe ante eso y golpea lejos la mano de Harry.  
—Eres tan raro.  
—Venga— dice Harry, de repente, estirando la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Louis. —Hazte una foto conmigo.  
Él mira alrededor en busca de alguien que haga la foto por ellos, haciendo señales a una señora que cruza el parque sola.  
—Perdone— dice mientras camina hacia ella, haciendo gestos hacia él y Louis, con su teléfono en la mano, y la otra aun envuelta en torno a la muñeca de Louis. —¿Podría hacernos una foto?  
—Claro— responde con acento inglés. Coge el teléfono de Harry y se aleja de ellos, dando un paso hacia la torre.  
Harry suelta la muñeca de Louis así puede envolver su brazo en torno a sus hombros y atraérlo hacia él. El brazo de Louis se envuelve alrededor de su cintura automáticamente, con sus dedos presionados contra su costado, y Harry siente como Louis inclina su cabeza para descansar contra su hombro, sonriendo a la cámara en torno al alocado aleteo de su estómago. Un momento después, la mujer les muestra el pulgar, luego empieza a ir hacia ellos para devolverle a Harry el teléfono.  
—Muchas gracias— dice Harry.  
— Por supuesto.  
La mujer sonríe hacia ellos y asiente, luego los señala por turnos y dice:  
—Hacéis una bonita pareja.  
Louis entierra sus dedos en las costillas de Harry y el corazón de Harry se detiene por un momento, su cara ruborizándose ante lo que implica la mujer. Él mira rápidamente de la mujer hacia Louis y a la mujer de nuevo y abre su boca para protestar, pero Louis llega antes, sonríe brillantemente y dice:  
—Gracias, gracias, ¡merci beaucoup!  
Él echa un vistazo a Harry, aun sonriéndo, y la mujer está diciendo adiós y yéndose. Harry se queda mirando el perfil de Louis, con sus brazos aún envueltos alrededor del otro. No está seguro de qué decir. Al final, balbucea:  
—Ah. Eso fue..¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Louis se encoge de hombros, meneándo el brazo de Harry con el movimiento.  
—No quería avergonzarla. Es más fácil solo decir gracias.  
—Oh— murmura Harry. Intenta no sentirse decepcionado ante la fácil explicación de Louis.  
—¿Arco del Triunfo?— pregunta Louis, y Harry asiente. Deja caer su brazo cuando Louis se mueve, poniendo el móvil de vuelta en su bolsillo y suelta un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir a Louis por la calle.  
Les lleva media hora llegar al Arco, siguiendo el requisito de hacer fotos debajo de el y de la parte de arriba, luego siguen su camnino hacia los Campos Eliseos. Hacen unas pequeñas compras mientras deambulan por la calle, deteniéndose cada pocos minutos ante el Obelisco Luxor, luego deciden caminar hacia el Louvre.  
—Bien— dice Harry.  
Se para ante el borde de una de las fuentes así puede mirar a la pirámide por un momento. Está iluminado, el sol iluminando los vidrios, y Harry saca el móvil de su bolsillo antes de incluso darse cuenta de ello. Se hace una docena de fotos, incluso hace a Louis quedarse al lado de la fuente mientras se mueve hacia atrás haciendo como si estuviera coguiendo la cima de la pirámide. Louis exhala mientras camina hacia atrás, mirando alrededor a los turistas. No les están prestando atención, pero su rostro está ruborizado por la vergüenza, de todas formas.  
— No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto— dice, y Harry sonríe.  
—Entonces espera, porque ahora tienes que hacerme una de mí mismo haciendo eso.  
—Te odio— gruñe Louis, pero coge el móvil de Harry de todas formas.

 

Harry decide que no quiere salir nunca del Louvre, aunque Louis se aburre en alguna parte entre Mesopotamia y el Egipto Faraónico. Él hace a Harry hacerle fotos de él con estatuas, ignorando las sucias miradas que los otros visitantes le están dando. Hace a Harry reír, de todas formas, para el momento en el que han llegado a los cuadros, Harry tiene una docena de fotos de Lousis en extrañas poses. Se queda en silencio mientras entra a la exhibición de pinturas en el primer piso. Todo es frío y silencioso mientras se mueven por la exhibición, la mano de Louis enrollada en torno al hueco del codo de Harry mientras esquivan a otros asiduos al museo.  
—Sabes— murmura Louis mientras están de pie frente a La balsa de Medusa. —Mucho de este arte es violento y mórbido.  
Harry da golpes en la mano de Louis.   
—No olvides sexista y pornográfico.  
Louis disimula una risa en el hombro de Harry, sacando la lengua a una mujer que cruza la sala mientras los mira como si la hubieran ofendido moralemente.  
—Artistas snobs— murmura Louis por lo bajo mientras la mujer pasa. Harry niega con la cabeza con cariño hacia Louis, incluso aunque está de acuerdo con él. Entonces Louis dice un poco más alto, haciendo gestos hacia la Libertad guiando al pueblo.  
—Ves, nadie pintaría eso hoy en día. Él niega con la cabeza. —Oh, Harold, como han cambiado los tiempos.  
Ellos pasan al lado de unos cuantos cuadros religiosos sin interés, entonces se detienen en frente de la Mona Lisa. Hay un montón de gente alrededor, todos clamando por ver el cuadro, susurrándose los unos a los otros sobre él y Da Vinci, y Harry incluso pilla algunos trazos de conversación que suena sospechosamente como discusiones sobre Código Da Vinci. Ellos estudian el cuadro por detrás de la multitud, dejando que los cuerpos se muevan lentamente adelante, y cuando llegan a pararse frente él, Louis dice silencosamente.  
—Sabes, es un poco decepcionante.  
Harry jadea y da un paso hacia atrás escandalizado.  
—Lou— susurra. —Es la Mona Lisa. Es probablemente, el cuadro más famoso del mundo.  
Louis la mira de soslayo por un momento, entonces estira su mano y arrastra a Harry hacia atrás.   
—Mira, no digo que no me guste, solo creo que hay cuadros más bonitos por allí. —Él lanza una mirada a Harry.— En fin, el arte es subjetivo, ¿verdad?  
Harry estudia a Louis por un momento, entonces suspira. — Sí, claro que lo es. Él se gira hacia atrás mirando hacia el cuadro, luego coloca su palma contra el corazón.   
—Decepcionante. Jesús. Necesito amigos más culturales.

 

Después de haber terminado su paseo por el Louvre, vuelven hacia la Torre Eiffel hasta el banco del Sena, con una parada para cenar por el camino. Ellos se toman su tiempo, así que para el momento en que vuelven a a la torre, el sol se ha puesto entre el paisaje urbano y el cielo se ha vuelto oscuro, azul aterciopelado. La torre se enciende como la luz de un faro, y cuando se detienen a hacer unas cuantas fotos, Harry golpea a Louis en el costado y dice:  
— ¿Es decepcionante también, Lou, o la Torre Eiffel tiene tu aprobación?  
Louis abofetea la mano de Harry.  
—¿Cuándo vas a olvidar eso?  
—Nunca —dice Harry alegremente mientras encuadra el perfil de Louis con su teléfono, la torre desenfocada centelleante en el fondo, y presiona el botón de disparar. Ellos consiguen que alguien haga una foto de los dos de nuevo, luego se ponen en cola para los ascensores.  
Harry y Louis se unen a la multitud contra una de las paredes de cristal, Louis se presiona junto a la espalda de Harry, con su barbilla enganchada en el hombro de este, y ven París extenderse bajo ellos, el grupo de luces extendiéndose por el horizonte como una compleja constelación de estrellas. El Sena se enrolla cruzándose por la escena, separándolos de las luces del Trocadero. Una vez que están en lo alto, Harry señala a los Jardines del Trocadero, trazando las luces siguiendo el reflejo reflejarse en mitad del aire, y el Arco en la distancia, luego dan vueltas así pueden ver la Plaza de la Concordia, luego el Obelisco Luxor iluminado en su base por los haces de luz.  
Louis desaparece mientras Harry hace algunas panorámicas, luego vuelve con dos copas de champagne en la mano. Harry levanta las cejas mientras coge una de las copas, y dice con ironía:  
—¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto, Lou?  
Louis se encoge de hombros y toma un sorbo.  
—Ya he pagado, así que sí. Vamos a ser turistas auténticos en nuestra última noche en París.  
Él golpea el estómago de Harry.  
— Basta de quejas. Solo porque no sea un vino peleón no significa que no puedas disfrutarlo, friki hipster.  
—Hey— protesta Harry. Bebe un poco de su champagne, solo para callar a Louis, mirándolo por encima del borde de su copa. Burbujea satisfactoriamente en su boca y envía calor por sus venas.  
—No soy un hipster— murmura en su champagne, el cristal empañándose por su aliento.  
Louis ríe y lo golpea en el hombro. —Sigue diciéndote eso, amor.  
Harry frunce el ceño hacia Louis, pero eso rápidamente se funde cuando Louis envuelve una mano en torno a su cintura y lo arrastra de vuelta al alfeizar así pueden observar París mientras se terminan el champagne. Él se mueve detrás de Harry de nuevo, cubriéndose con la espalda de Harry y aguantándose con una mano en la barandilla. Es cómodo e íntimo y Harry tiene un momento de dificultad respirando al principio, tiene que tomar un sorbo para fortalecerse con el champagne y tomar una bocanada del frío y húmedo aire para abrir su garganta.  
—Somos cliché— declara Harry una vez que se las arregla para mover sus extremidades propiamente, y Louis roza su cara contra la espalda del hombro de Harry y murmura un asentimiento.  
—Aunque es divertido. Solo piensa lo aburrido que sería si en vez de esto estuviéramos en la estación de tren.  
—Hablando de eso— dice Harry, girando su muñeca para poder mirar su reloj.  
—Probablemente deberíamos volver. Todavía tenemos que recoger nuestras bolsas del albergue y coger el tren.

Se terminan sus bebidas, luego cogen el ascensor para bajar. El albergue no está lejos de la Torre Eiffel, así que caminan, luego llaman un taxi para coger el tren en la estación. 

Llegan a la estación con veinte minutos de adelanto, eligen sus asientos en el tren y se acomodan para viajar a Niza. Van a estar exhasutos cuando llegen a Niza, pero su itinerario para la ciudad es deliberadamente tranquilo y tendrán tiempo para relajarse. Harry se duerme justo unos cuantos minutos después de que el tren salga, con su frente presionada contra la ventana y con la cabeza de Louis apoyada sobre su hombro.


	4. Capítulo 4

Niza es impresionante. La ciudad está encuadrada por los Alpes y es lo suficientemente pequeña para que la fría brisa del océano llegue a casi cada lugar por el que pasan.  
No llegan allí hasta justo después de las seis de la mañana, así que sacrifican el resto del tiempo con una siesta, luego almuerzan de camino al Promenade des Anglais.  
Mientras caminan por el paseo, Louis saca una gorra de su bolsa y se la pone sobre el pelo. No hace calor, pero el sol brilla, reflejándose en el agua azul como si esta brillara literalmente. Harry frunce el ceño mientras observa como Louis tira de la visera de la gorra para ajustarla.  
—No pensé en traerme un sombrero.  
Louis se encoge de hombros, luego hace gestos hacia el quiosco situado a lo largo del paseo marítimo.  
—Vamos a conseguirte uno, entonces.  
Ellos echan una ojeada a la fila de quioscos buscando un sombrero que no sea de ala ancha o hechos con tela de flores o bonnets. Harry está ocupado mirando una percha de gorras bordadas con varios logos relacionados con Francia cuando Louis aparece inesperadamente tras él y le pone algo en la cabeza.  
—Hey, qué…—Harry se lo quita para ver lo que es, observando con expresión vacía la fedora blanca por un momento antes de levantar su mirada hacia Louis. —¿Qué es esto?  
Louis le sonríe, con las manos unidas frente a su pecho.  
—Lo he comprado para ti. Sabes.  
Hace gestos hacia los shorts vaqueros remangados de Harry y a la vieja camisa de cuadros que lleva puesta con la mitad de los botones de arriba abiertos dejando visible un hueco sobre su pecho.  
—Para completar tu imagen de hipster.  
Harry rueda los ojos.  
—No soy hipster.  
Louis alarga la mano y le da golpes en la cadera.  
—Lo que tú digas, Rizos.  
Cuando Harry intenta devolverle el sombrero, Louis se aleja, con las manos hacia arriba.  
—Ya lo he pagado, es tuyo.  
Harry mira hacia el sombrero aturdido y confundido. Es muy feo…no es algo que él mismo se compraría. Louis se está riendo de él, a unos centimetros de él, como si la hubiera comprado solo para burlarse de él, y. Bien, entonces, piensa Harry. Desafío aceptado. Harry se coloca el sombrero firmemente en la cabeza y mira hacia Louis, inclina su cadera y dice:  
—¿Bueno? ¿Cómo me queda?  
Louis se acerca, lo alcanza y le pone bien el ala del sombrero.  
—Muy atractivo. Ahora solo ponte esas gafas de sol de nuevo y tendrás la imagen completa.  
Harry saca las gafas de sol de su bolsillo y las agita para abrirlas, luego las desliza para ponérselas.  
—¿Bien?  
—Perfait— declara Louis con un acento francés exagerado. Luego se gira y ofrece a Harry su codo.  
—Ahora, vamos, Hazza, trabajemos en nuestros bronceados.  
La playa está empetada, pero se las arreglan para encontrar un espacio donde poner sus toallas cerca del agua. Harry intenta valientemente no mirar a Louis quitarse su camiseta y estirarse sobre la toalla, con la barbilla alzada hacia el cielo mientras estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza y entierra los dedos de los pies en la arena. Es todo piel acaramelada empolvada por vello rubio, sus extremidades musculadas y suave barriga, y sin poder evitarlo, el deseo se apodera de la boca del estómago de Harry. Se las arregla para desviar su mirada solo mientras Louis relaja su espalda sobre la toalla y gira su cabeza para mirar de soslayo a Harry.  
Harry utiliza lo que les rodea como distracción mientras desabotona su camisa, luego sus shorts, los dobla y los guarda con cuidado en su bolsa. Hay una familia al lado de ellos con un niño dormitando, un hombre con dos perros grandes haciendo footing por el agua un par de metros más lejos, y un pequeña serie de niños construyendo castillos de arena inmediatamente a su derecha. El ruido de los cientos de asiduos a la playa es lo suficientemente alto para oírse por encima del sonido de las olas rompiendo contra sí mismas y desembocando en la arena, pero es agradable…perros ladrando y niños riendo y el murmullo de docenas de conversaciones fundiéndose en una satisfactoria ola de sonido que arrulla a Harry en una cómodo sueño mientras descansa su cara sobre la toalla.

El sol está bajo en el cielo cuando Harry se despierta con unas manos sobre sus hombros. Le lleva un momento orientarse, pero los sonidos de la playa se filtran lentamente en su conciencia, con la sensación del sudor, la sal marina pegajosa en su piel, y el hecho de no poder mover los pies. Deja caer su peso sobre un hombro y pestañea abriendo los ojos para encontrar a Louis de rodillas en su costado, con las palmas llenas de loción solar.  
—Hey, Haz.  
—Lou— murmura Harry en respuesta, con la boca seca.  
La piel de Louis ya parece un tono más oscura, y se ha quitado la gorra así que su pelo está revuelto por el viento, su flequillo lacio contra su frente. Mira hacia las manos de Louis, luego hacia arriba de manera inquisitiva.  
—Estás empezando a quemarte— explica Louis mientras menea sus manos unidas hacia la cara de Harry.  
Harry frunce el ceño y estira su cuello, intentando mirarse la espalda. se queda helado, meneando su cuerpo de manera incómoda en la toalla.  
—Hey, ¿Lou? ¿Por qué están mis pies enterrados en la arena?  
—Oh— ríe Louis. —Algunos niños querían enterrarte mientras dormías. Les dije que podían enterrarte los pies, pero ya está.  
—Gracias— dice Harry con ironía mientras mueve sus dedos de los pies como prueba. Al menos bajo la arena está fresquito. Se da la vuelta en la toalla con un suspiro y se deja caer sobre un hombro.  
—Vamos, hazlo.  
Louis suelta un bufido, pero se arrastra más cerca, golpea sus manos con las palmas hacia abajo sobre los omóplatos de Harry. Harry murmura apreciativamente mientras Louis frota la loción en su piel, los dedos y las palmas satisfactoriamente ásperas. Se siente un poco como un masaje, las manos alisando sus hombros y bajo sus costados en anchas amplias caricias. No puede evitar el débil ruido de sorpresa que hace cuando las yemas de los dedos de Louis se entierran bajo la cintura de su bañador, y él mueve su cabeza alrededor, con los ojos bien abiertos.  
—Es solo para que no te quemes si tu bañador se te cae— explica Louis rápidamente, con las mejillas un poco rojas donde antes no estaban.  
Harry se acomoda, con la cara colocada en el hueco de su codo, e intenta no pensar en las manos de Louis en el comienzo de la curva de su trasero. Él se va alejando, repartiendo la loción sobre la curva de las caderas de Harry cuando sus manos dejan de moverse. Harry espera a ver si continúa y cuando no lo hace, levanta su cabeza de nuevo, girándola para ver qué lo ha detenido.  
Para completa confusión de Harry, Louis está mirando hacia delante, poniendo caras raras. Por un momento, Harry está preocupado de que le haya dado un ataque, pero entonces escucha una risa del otro lado, y cuando se gira para mirar, el bebé que vió antes esta observando a Louis con los ojos grandes e incluso una sonrisa más grande, dando palmas con sus gorditas manos mientras se ríe alegremente.  
El bebé es adorable, vestido con una pequeña camiseta de neopreno para que no se queme, a pesar de la sombrilla enfocada sobre su cabeza. Tiene una aureola de rizos rubios brillantes, luminosos ojos verdes y solo un puñado de dientes, pero Harry se encuentra a sí mismo girándose, con cuidado de no empujar las manos de Louis y distraerlo, así puede observar a Louis. Está poniendo caras cada pocos segundos, manteniéndolas hasta que la niña pequeña deja sonar otra carcajada, luego mueve la boca, arruga la nariz y rueda los ojos en una dirección distinta hasta que la niña se ríe de nuevo.  
Es gracioso de ver. Louis tiene un control extraordinario de sus músculos faciales, y Harry tiene que morderse los labios para impedir que él mismo se eche a reír con el bebé por alguna de las caras bobas. Louis todavía tiene las manos descansando, firmes y pegajosas con loción secándose, en los costados de Harry, y Harry siente su corazón aletear con afecto por este ridículo chico.  
Finalmente, Louis deja de poner caras y le lanza un beso a la niña antes de inclinar la cabeza para frotar su mejilla contra su hombro. Él menea la nariz, luego deja caer su mirada, y Harry ríe. Parece sorprendido cuando se da cuenta de que se suponía que estaba poniendo loción en la espalda de Harry, y cuando levanta sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Harry, sonríe con timidez.  
—Lo siento, me distraí.  
Harry niega con la cabeza y sonríe con calidez hacia Louis, su voz suave y con cariño mientras murmura.  
—No te preocupes.

~~

A la mañana siguiente mientras se están vistiendo, Harry saca su camisa de cuadros de la bolsa y algo sale rodando. Se agacha para sacarlo de debajo de la cama y suelta un bufido.  
—Sabes que en realidad no tienes que llevar eso— dice Louis por encima de su hombro. Harry mira hacia arriba.  
—Oh, no. Fue un regalo— dice con seriedad fingida. — Voy a llevarlo cada día de lo que nos queda de viaje, Lou. Como muestra de cuanto lo aprecio.  
Para demostrarlo, coloca la fedora sobre la cama y se mueve para vestirse. Una vez que está satisfecho con su camisa y pantalones, se gira para mirar a Louis, con las cejas alzadas en desafío, y se pone el sombrero con una innecesaria floritura.  
—¿Bien?— pregunta.  
Louis rueda los ojos.  
—Estás ridículo.  
Harry se encoge de hombros y sonríe.  
— Cuando estemos dando vueltas y te avergüences de ser visto conmigo, recuerda que tú fuiste el culpable.  
Cumpliendo con su palabra, Harry lleva la fedora mientras bajan las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo del albergue, y fuera en la calle. Caminan por el casco antiguo y toman el almuerzo en un pequeño restaurante a lo largo de una de las calles laterales, luego suben las escaleras hacia el Castle Hill. Les lleva una eternidad y las piernas de Harry están doloridas para el momento que llegan a la cima, pero las vistas merecen la pena, y Harry se deja caer sobre la barandilla en la cascada, con las manos estiradas sobre ella en un intento por sentir un poco del agua. Está demasiado lejos para sentir más que una débil llovizna, pero el ruido es relajante, y Harry deja sus ojos cerrarse de alegría cuando Louis se coloca a su costado, con un brazo envuelto en torno a su cintura y su mejilla presionada contra el hombro de Harry.  
Después del Castle Hill, pasan un par de horas en la playa de nuevo. Harry se sienta en la orilla y deja a Louis que le eche arena mojada sobre sus pies y piernas mientras excava una trinchera alrededor de sí mismo con sus dedos. Cuando Louis lanza una mirada traviesa hacia él por debajo de sus pestañas, levanta sus manos y tira un puñado de arena sobre el pelo de Harry, Harry gruñe y derriba a Louis sobre la arena. Presiona la cabeza de Louis en la suave arena mientras el agua sube sobre ellos, amortiguando la risa de Louis y jadeando en señal de rendición. Cuando Harry se deja caer en la arena con su pecho encima de Louis, se da cuenta de que las piernas de Louis están envueltas en torno a las suyas, y entierra su cara en el hombro de Louis, demasiado aturdido y agotado del largo día para molestarse de mirar alrededor para ver si la gente los está observando.  
Se quedan ahí en la arena mojada, jadeando y dejando salir risas esporádicas, hasta que el sol comienza a ocultarse tras las azoteas de los edificios y el aire se vuelve fresco, poniéndoles la piel de gallina a lo largo de sus torsos y las olas caen sobre ellos humedeciéndoles la piel.

La sal seca en la piel comienza a picar para el momento en el que vuelven al albergue, y Harry deja caer su bolsa sobre la moqueta y la fedora sobre la cama como si fuese un frisbee, luego va directamente hacia los baños, deseando poder lavarse y ponerse ropa seca.  
—Ducha— dice con decisión, pero se detiene a mitad de camino cruzando la habitación ante la visión de Louis entrando en uno de los baños y deshaciéndose de sus shorts sin preocuparse de cerrar la cortina.  
Deja caer su vista rápidamente antes de que Louis pueda darse la vuelta y pillarlo mirándole el culo, entra en su propio baño y cierra la cortina. Comienza un canto de no pienses en eso no pienses en eso mientras abre el agua fría y se deshace de la sal en su cuerpo y la arena de su pelo, refregando su piel hasta que hormiguea y su cuerpo entero está de color rosado. Está un poco desesperado por una hacerse una paja, pero Louis está solo a dos duchas y piensa que probablemente sería cruzar la raya.  
Harry no espera a que Louis salga de la ducha, solo se enrolla en una toalla y recorre el camino hacia la habitación, poniéndose unos pantalones, y arrastrándose a la cama mirando hacia la pared así no puede ver a Louis cuando entre, desnudo y con agua goteando por su cuerpo.  
Aún está intentando, para no echar más leña, no pensar en lo que vió cuando la cama se hunde y Louis se mete bajo la colcha. Harry se queda helado, con los nudillos blancos agarrando las sábanas mientras Louis se acomoda tras él.  
—Hey, Haz— murmura en el espacio entre el hombro de Harry y su cuello. A Harry le entra un escalofrío. —Hey, estás muy caliente.  
Siente como Louis presiona su boca en su hombro, cierra sus ojos con fuerza y aprieta la mandíbula tan fuerte que sus oídos pitan y casi se pierde la forma en la que Louis retira las sábanas y dice:  
—Oh, te has quemado.  
Louis le da golpes en el costado.  
—Hey, girate, tengo aloe vera.  
—Estoy bien—dice Harry, pero Louis niega con la cabeza, su flequillo rozando el hombre de Harry.  
Ahora que lo piensa, su piel se siente tirante y puede notar el calor saliendo de si mismo y traspasando las sábanas hasta que se está abrasando, pero no está seguro de querer que Louis lo toque ahora mismo. Louis insiste, enrollando una mano en su cadera encima de las sábanas y empujándolo suavemente hasta que Harry suspira y se echa sobre su estómago.  
Louis tira de las sábanas hacia abajo en torno a sus caderas y dice:  
—Está demasiado apretado, aquí, no puedo alcanzarlo. Voy a sentarme sobre ti, ¿ok?  
Harry duda por un momento, tratando de pensar en una forma de decir no sin ofender a Louis mientras da un vistazo a su bolsa para buscar la botella de aloe. No puede inventarse nada, así que solo asiente y sostiene el aliento mientras Louis echa una pierna sobre sus muslos y se acomoda en el sitio, presionándolo contra su peso descansando solo sobre la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Harry.  
El gel está helado contra su piel caliente, y Harry sisea, silenciosamente agradecido por servirle de distracción al hecho de notar las caderas de Louis moviendose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en sus muslos, mientras fruta sus hombros y deja sus manos reposar en su espalda baja. Las rítmicas estocadas de las manos de Louis son suaves, a pesar del peso de su cuerpo en la parte de atrás de los muslos de Harry y la esencia de su champú llenando el pequeño espacio de de la litera, y Harry se queda dormido con las manos de Louis ahuecadas en torno a sus omóplatos y sus rodillas enrolladas en torno sus caderas.

Ellos duermen hasta la mañana siguiente, despertándose envueltos uno alrededor del otro en la cama de Harry. Las sábanas están acartonadas, pegadas dolorosamente a la espalda de Harry con aloe seco, y no puede evitar soltar un patético quejido cuando trata de rodar en su costado lejos de Louis, con las sábanas tirando de su sensible piel. Louis se despierta, frotando su cara contra el hombro de Harry y dice, con voz de dormido:  
—¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?  
Harry pestañea, con los labios fruncidos mientras intenta deshacerse del dolor, y dice:  
—Tengo las sábanas pegadas.  
Puede sentir a Louis fruncir el ceño contra su bicep.  
—Mierda. Debería haber esperado a que estuviese seco antes de moverte. Déjame…  
Entonces, Louis se pone de rodillas en el pequeño espacio e intenta levantar a Harry lentamente, con una mano envuelta alrededor del hombro de Harry y la otra manteniendo las sábanas lisas contra la cama. La espalda de Harry está ardiendo para el momento en que se las arregla para sentarse, y se queja de nuevo. Louis hace un sonido con la lengua.  
—Vamos a poner más aloe vera , luego lo dejamos secar antes de que te vistas.  
Entonces, coge la botella, luego se arrastra tras Harry en la cama, abre sus piernas así enmarca las caderas de Harry y frota el frío gel en su piel. Harry suspira con alivio, y Louis dice:  
—No es tan malo, en realidad. Creo que duele por lo de las sábanas, deberías sentirte mejor en breve.  
Harry siente su dedo en la carne de su espalda. No duele tanto como pensó que dolería y, una hora después, cuando se pone una camiseta, está contento de notar que solo duele la parte de arriba de los hombros, donde la piel se pliega cuando levanta sus brazos.

Visitan la Iglesia Rusa esa mañana, luego vuelven al casco antiguo para el almuerzo y hacer unas compras, deciden dejar sus cosas en el albergue y envían unos cuantos emails antes de dirigirse hacia el Puerto de Niza para cenar. Louis intenta convencer a Harry de que no lleve la fedora. Harry no tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero deja a Louis creer que no iba a llevarla, haciendo un espectáculo de haberse ofendido cuando Louis le insiste en que lo deje, así que Louis le hace carantoñas mientras se dirigen al Puerto, unen sus dedos y van muy juntos por la calzada así apenas hay espacio entre ellos mientras caminan. Encuentran un pub con música saliendo por la puerta principal y cenan ahí, luego caminan unas cuantas calles en busca de una discoteca.  
En el club está oscuro y lleno de gente, la música latiendo por sus venas mientras él y Louis van hacia el bar. Harry intenta pedir una cerveza, pero Louis niega con la cabeza empáticamente y grita:  
—¡Chupitos!  
Harry intenta protestar, pero Louis no lo escucha, haciendo señales al barista y pidiendo dos rondas de chupitos de tequilas y hace que Harry beba dos de ellos antes de arrastrarlo hacia la pista de baile. La pista es un lío de cuerpos moviéndose, y Harry deja que lo empuje entre el lío de bailarines hasta que encuentra un espacio donde está contento, mirando hacia el techo así no tiene que mirar a Louis a los ojos cuando pone sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo presiona más cerca. Él cierra sus propias manos en torno a las caderas de Louis y deja que la multitud los mueva.  
No hay mucho espacio, y él y Louis están presionados juntos desde el pecho a los pies en ese espacio apretado. Harry se concentra en mirar hacia las tuberías expuestas colgando del techo y la chica cuya espalda se frota contra él mientras baila así no pensará en el cálido aliento de Louis contra sus clavículas y los muslos de Louis presionados cómodos contra los suyos.  
Es una larga noche, y Harry desearía haber estado más borracho, pero Louis no lo dejó ir en toda la noche, así que no había tenido oportunidad de luchar por abrirse camino hacia el bar.  
Para el momento en que se van, Harry está tan excitado que cuando Louis intenta coger su brazo, da medio paso hacia el lado y mete las manos en sus bolsillo, con los codos bloqueados para mantener sus brazos cerrados en su cuerpo. Louis le lanza una mirada herida y vuelven al albergue en silencio. En su habitación, Louis se deshace de su ropa y se sube a su litera de arriba sin decir una palabra.  
Harry se tumba en la cama mirando hacia el techo de la litera por una eternidad, incapaz de dormir. Puede oir a Louis moviéndose sin parar en la colcha arriba de él, y finalmente, tras haber estado despierto durante una hora, resopla enfadado y se arrastra fuera de su litera, buscando a ciegas la escalera en la oscuridad. Puede oír a Louis girarse en la cama mientras se deja caer sobre el borde de la litera de arriba, oyendo como Louis silba:  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—No puedo dormir— susurra Harry, y Louis suspira, pero mueve su espalda contra la pared y aguanta las sábanas hacia arriba así Harry puede deslizarse bajo ellas. A pesar de ser incapaz de ver nada, ellos se tumban ahí mirándose uno a otro en la oscuridad, con las rodillas juntas entre ellos, mientras el resto de la gente en la habitación duerme en torno a ellos. Harry estira su mano hacia afuera lentamente, buscando el hombro de Louis, luego la desliza hacia arriba hasta que está sosteniendo el lado del cuello de Louis, con su pulgar rozando su mandíbula.  
—Siento lo de esta noche— murmura Harry, y nota como el hombro de Louis se mueve al encogerlos.  
—¿Por qué?— pregunta, con un tono ambiguo deliberadamente vacío.  
Harry presiona su pulgar en el hueco bajo la barbilla de Louis. Él miente:  
—Solo necesitaba algo de espacio después de esa multitud en el club. No pretendía ofenderte.  
Siente como Louis coge aire y lo mantiene en sus pulmones por un momento, luego lo deja salir lentamente en un ligero aliento con esencia a tequila. Entonces la mano de Louis se envuelve en torno a su muñeca, frotando su pulgar sobre la base de su palma brevemente, y Louis se mueve más cerca para depositar un beso en la frente de Harry.  
Su corazón latiendo en su garganta y sus ojos se cierran, con la mano aun envuelta alrededor del cuello de Louis. Cuando Louis se acomoda contra la almohada, él susurra:  
—Vamos a dormir, Harry.  
Harry asiente, con su mejilla rozando la funda de almohada, se relaja en el colchón y el calor del cuerpo a su lado, se queda dormido con la mano de Louis a modo de pulsera en torno a su muñeca y el pulso de Louis aleteando contra la palma de su mano.

~~

Ellos parten para Venecia temprano a la mañana siguiente, mientras el sol aún besa el horizonte y el cielo está coloreado de un rosa claro, nubes grises como humo navegando lentamente por el fresco aire de la mañana.  
Pasan cerca de nueve horas en el tren, jugando a juegos estúpidos en el móvil de Harry y mirando su guía de viaje para asegurarse de que van a hacer todo lo que quieren en Venecia. Aparte de iglesias, no hay mucho más que les llame la atención, y se quedan con el plan original de Harry de pasar solo cuatro días allí.  
Es por la tarde temprano cuando llegan a Venecia, y salen del tren con iernas entumecidas y la espalda dolorida de estar sentados por tanto tiempo. Hay una cola para el autobús acuático Vaporetto, pero su albergue está en la otra punta de la ciudad, y es la manera más fácil de llegar hasta allí.  
Harry se ajusta la fedora mientras esperan, enviando una mirada de soslayo a Louis cuando hace un sonido de disgusto. Él gira su cara hacia Louis y pasa un dedo por el ala del sombrero.  
—Un poco cansados de la fedora, ¿no?  
Louis inclina la cabeza y estudia a Harry por un momento. Lleva una camiseta ancha que cuelga de sus clavículas, con las alas de los gorriones mostrando la parte de arriba. Sus vaqueros son ajustados, más un viejo par de botas, y lleva sus gafas de sol, a pesar de que la fedora bloque los rayos del sol que caen sobre su cabeza. Louis estira su mano hacia arriba y filtra sus dedos por el pelo tras las orejas de Harry, curvándola sobre el borde del sombrero como pequeñas alas. Sus caras están solo a unos milímetros de distancia, y Louis irradia calor en el pequeño espacio entre ellos.  
Sus ojos aletean hacia los de Harry por encima de sus aviadores, cálidos y brillantes y tan, increíblemente azules, y Harry contiene el aliento, luego desearía no haberlo hecho. Louis huele como a un viaje de nueve horas y como a si su ropa necesitara un buen lavado, pero bajo eso, huele a coco y esencia fresca a desodorante, algo que Harry ha comenzado asociar con Louis. También un poco a los sándwiches de jamón que tomaron para almolzar. En general, no es una combinación desagradable, es tan Louis que el deseo se hace con el estómago de Harry.  
—Nah— dice Louis, con un tono y expresión afectuosa. Él tira de uno de sus rizos. —Me gusta cada vez más.  
Para el momento en el que se las arreglan para subir al Vaporetto, está completamente lleno. No se molestan en intentar conseguir buenos sitios, ya que han planeado en hacer un tour por el Gran Canal, de todas formas, así que se relajan contra la pared y dejan que la gente se mueva frente a ellos.  
Ellos se bajan en Giglio* y Louis presiona una risa en el hombro de Harry. Harry rueda sus ojos y da golpes en la mano de Louis.  
—Muy maduro, Louis.  
—Me gusta Italia— decide Louis. — El italiano es mucho más entretenido que el inglés, de todas formas. ¿Y qué inglés construiría una ciudad como esta?  
Él se gira en círculo, intentando ver el canal y los edificios todo de una vez, y Harry lo observa girar lentamente, con el pecho encogido y su respiración entrecortada ante la forma en la que el sol de la tarde colorea su pelo de dorado y atraviesa las lentes de sus gafas de sol, la forma en la que tiene sus brazos extendidos unos centímetros lejos de su cuerpo y sus manos ahuecadas para coger el viento mientras gira, los afilados huesos de sus tobillos bajando por su piel mientras hace girar sus pies. Es guapo, y Harry quiere cogerlo y arrastrarlo hacia él con tanto fervor, que piensa que tal vez a Louis no le importaría si lo hiciera, pero solo se conocen desde hace tres semanas, y todavía no está seguro de hasta dónde llegan los límites.  
Harry está agradecido de llevar sus gafas de sol cuando Louis se tropieza en una parada, sonriendo ampliamente y feliz, porque está seguro de que el sentimiento está escrito en su rostro, en sus ojos, y no está preparado para que Louis lo vea todavía. Así que aclara su garganta y da un paso atrás, su propia sonrisa formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas.  
—Vamos, Giglio, vamos a buscar nuestro albergue.  
No está lejos de la parada del autobús acuático, con vistas a Rio del Santissimo, un pequeño canal con bifurcación en el Gran Canal. Ellos dejan sus maletas, luego van a buscar un lugar para cenar. No van muy lejos, exhaustos de un largo día de viaje y no atreviéndose a girar alguna esquina para no perderse a estas horas del día, pero Harry está emocionado por su primera degustación de auténtica comida italiana.  
—Creo— dice mientras examina con detenimiento el menú, —que necesitaré probar algo de vino.  
Louis murmura un asentimiento, y para el final de la cena, sus mejillas están ruborizadas por el vino, y las cabezas mareadas de satisfacción mientras caminan de regreso al albergue. No hay literas en este, y Harry está agradecido por ello, no tener que preocuparse por sacar una mano afuera en medio de la noche y golpear una barra. Se duerme en el momento en el que deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

~~

No se habían molestado por poner la alarma para la mañana siguiente, ya que solo les lleva diez minutos andar desde la Piazza San Marco, su centro de actividad por el día. El sol se cuela por las ventanas para cuando se despiertan, con la boca con regusto a vino y los párpados pesados. Cuando gira su cabeza, ve a Louis aun dormido, con una mano saliendo de un lado de la cama y su rostro contra el colchón, con la colcha rosa brillante atada en sus caderas. Su espalda desnuda, toda suave, piel bronceada, y Harry suspira mientras examina la hondonada de su espalda baja. La luz del sol coge los rubios y suaves vellos que cubren sus cuerpo así que parece que está brillando.  
Él se siente monumentalmente espeluznante, tirado ahí con su cabeza recostada en sus manos mientras estudia a Louis mientras duerme, pero pierde el hilo del tiempo haciéndolo, incluso sin darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, realmente, hasta que Louis empieza a revolverse y tiene que apartar su mirada para que no lo pille mirándolo.  
Louis murmura algo incoherente contra las sábanas, entonces hace un raro sonido nasal y carraspea:  
—¿Haz?— Harry asiente en respuesta.  
—¿Qué hora es?  
Harry voltea su muñeca así puede ver el frontal de su reloj.  
—Las 10 pasadas.  
—Deberíamos levantarnos, ¿no?  
—Probablemente.  
Harry se sienta y mueve sus piernas hacia el costado de la cama. Solo hay otras dos camas en la habitación, pero están vacías, con las sábanas arrugadas y las bolsas colocadas en el borde. Se pone en cuclillas para rebuscar en su bolsa de lona, sin mirar hacia arriba cuando escucha los pies de Louis golpear el suelo. Escucha a Louis empezar a hurgar en su propia bolsa, entonces resopla.  
—Hey, Haz. ¿Qué te parece buscar una lavandería en Roma?  
Harry se rasca la barriga mientras se estira, con unos vaqueros y una camisa agarrados en una mano.  
—Probablemente, apoyo la idea. ¿Has agotado toda tu ropa?  
Louis asiente.  
—Solo tengo pantalones suficientes para denecia y un día en Roma, luego estoy jodido.  
—Lo pondré en la programación— dice Harry con una sonrisa mientras se sienta para ponerse los pantalones.  
El albergue está solo a diez minutos de la Piazza San Marco, pero les lleva casi tres veces más de eso llegar allí. Se detienen por el camino para un té y galletas, y luego cada pocos pasos se paran así Harry puede hacer fotos. La ciudad fascina a Harry…la forma en la que los edificios lucen tan juntos, construidos de estuco pintado y con azoteas con azulejos de terra cota, algunos con blancas y brillantes contraventanas y terrazas de hierro, con la colada tendida y plantas surgiendo de los carriles. Pasan por un piso con una bicicleta colgando del borde de una terraza, sujeta por una cadena enrollada alrededor del manillar, y otro con dos perros pequeños con las cabezas sobresaliendo entre las rejas, ladrando a los peatones.  
La Piazza San Marco está llena de turistas, y Harry observa una bandada de palomas avanzar hacia una niña pequeña sujetando un paquete de patatas mientras Louis se termina su té. Le da un codazo a Louis, y dice:  
—¿Crees que esas palomas atacan?  
Él da medio paso hacia la niña para asustar a los pájaros cuando el padre de la niña lo nota y patea un pie hacia ellos. Las palomas se dispersan, pero no van muy lejos, y la pequeña niña ríe alegremente cuando algunas de ellas aletean arrullando indignadas.  
—Bien— dice Louis, una vez que tira su vaso vacío a la papelera. —¿Por donde deberíamos empezar?  
Harry se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Podemos empezar yendo hacia la izquierda y hacer dar vueltas por los alrededores?  
La Basílica es oscura y bonita, cubierta por mosaicos representando escenas religiosas y figuras. Deambulan por ella en silencio, con los dedos meñiques entrelazados y las tapas de las botas de Harry haciendo eco suavemente en el suelo de azulejos.  
Después de la Basílica, van al Palazzo Ducale y luego al Puente de los Suspiros, luego se toman un descanso para almorzar en la Piazzetta. Pasean por Riva degli Schiavoni, un paseo paralelo al Puente de los Suspiros, y piden a una chica con una cámara enorme que les haga una foto con el teléfono de Harry con el puente tras ellos, luego se ponen en cola para los ascensores de la Campanile.  
La cola es larga y avanza lentamente, pero se divierten mirando las reacciones de los turistas hacia tantas las palomas, con las manos levantadas y moviéndose con cuidado entre ellas.  
—Hey— Louis le da un codazo a Harry en el costado — Ese niño tiene miedo de los pájaros. Mira.  
Observan al niño pequeño atravesar la Piazzetta con su familia, echando un vistazo a las palomas desconfiado mientras come un sándwich. Mientras las palomas se acercan unos centímetros, se acerca a su mamá, y cuando llegan solo un poco más cerca, grita y corre en círculos alrededor de su familia, los pájaros persiguiéndolo con sus pequeñas patas, y Harry y Louis estallan en carcajadas.  
Es mediodía para el momento en el que consiguen subir a la Campanile, con el sol descendiendo en el cielo mientras tienen una vista de Venecia. Harry enrolla un brazo en torno a los hombros de Louis y lo arrastra contra su costado, presionando su mejilla en la parte más alta de la cabeza de Louis.  
Una parte de la ciudad es un lío de azoteas de azulejo rojo que se estrechan cruzando su campo visual, los edificios suficientemente altos para ocultar todos los pequeños canales que se curvan entre ellos, y en el otro, tienen una vista de aguas abiertas salpicadas de pequeñas islas y una flota de góndolas alineadas a lo largo de la Piazzetta, esperando para transportar a pasajeros de vuelta al Grand Canal.  
Para el momento en el que terminan con la Campanile, es lo suficientemente tarde para dirigirse al albergue, con una parada para cenar en el camino.  
—Así que— murmura Louis con la boca llena de risotto. — Mañana es el gran día, ¿eh?  
—¿A qué te refieres?— Harry mueve una pierna, enganchando su pie alrededor del tobillo de Louis y arrastrándolo más cerca.  
—Góndolas. Gran Canal. La verdadera Venecia.  
Harry lanza una mirada de soslayo a Louis en la mesa.  
— ¿Esto es como eso con la Torre Eiffel? ¿No estaremos realmente en Venecia hasta que hayamos ido en góndola?  
Louis se encoge de hombros, con los extremos de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa.  
—Tal vez.

 

Louis hace chocar su cadera contra la de Harry de vez en cuando mientras caminan de regreso al albergue, y Harry tiene que retirar su rostro para esconder su sonrisa cada vez que pasa.  
Se siente como un idiota cursi, pero no puede evitarlo, cuando Louis hace cosas como pasar uno de sus dedos por la presilla de los vaqueros de Harry, o hace una rápida selfie de los dos con el canal estrechándose tras ellos, con las luces a sus costados de los edificios flanqueándolos como si pequeñas luces amarillas estallaran tras sus cabezas.  
Suben las escaleras de su habitación lentamente, con los dedos trazando el yeso mientras se mueven. Harry lanza la fedora en la cama, luego se estira con languidez, dando golpes con su mano sobre su barriga llena y dice en un soplo de aliento.  
—¿Ducha?  
Ellos se desvisten, luego caminan hacia el baño con las toallas en torno a sus cinturas, ríendo ante las estúpida decoración de las paredes mientras van hacia allí. Harry abre la puerta del baño, entonces se queda quieto, mientras Louis camina directamente hacia ella.  
—¿Qué? Haz, ¿por qué te…—Él se estira en sus pies así puede mirar por encima del hombro de Harry, entonces dice:  
—Oh.  
Hay una sola ducha, cubierta de un cristal claro, y Harry no está totalmente seguro de como no se fijó cuando se lavó los dientes esta mañana. Olvidándose de que Louis está justo detrás de él, da un paso atrás y se tropieza con un pie de Louis.  
—Lo siento, lo siento—murmura mientras se gira hacia un lado y presiona su espalda contra el tirador de la puerta. —Ve, yo espero. Me afeitaré en la ducha cuando hayas terminado.  
Louis le da una mirada graciosa, entonces dice:  
—Puedes afeitarte aquí mientras me estoy duchando, Harry, no me importa.  
Él pasa a Harry con facilidad para entrar en el baño y coloca su neceser en la parte de atrás del váter, entonces se gira para sonreír satisfecho hacia Harry por encima de su hombro.  
—No soy tímido.  
Él no espera a la respuesta de Harry, solo da un paso hacia la ducha y se quita la toalla. La boca de Harry se seca y está a punto de tragarse su propia lengua, arreglándoselas para retirar sus ojos de él mientras cierra la puerta del baño con cuidado y echa el pestillo, entonces da unos cuantos pasos sobre el lavabo.  
Pone toda su concentración en untar crema de afeitar en sus mejillas y bajo su cuello, gastando una desproporcionada cantidad de tiempo asegurándose de que incluso cada milímetro de su piel está cubierta antes de coger la cuchilla. No tiene mucho vello facial, no tiene que afeitarse a menudo, pero cuando se pasa mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, le empieza a crecer un estúpido bigote. Se afeita lentamente y con cuidado, con los ojos fijos con determinación en su cara y definitivamente no en el reflejo de Louis en el espejo empañado.  
Para el momento en el que pasa su cuchilla por el último trozo bajo su mandíbula y se ha asegurado de que sus patillas están igualadas, Louis está cerrando la ducha.  
—Té tomas el afeitado muy en serio, ¿lo sabías?  
Harry se sobresalta ante el inesperado sonido de la voz de Louis, haciendo eco en los azulejos y el cristal. Sus ojos vuelan, sin quererlo, a Louis en el espejo y sus mejillas se ruborizan inmediatamente. Louis está medio girado hacia la pared, lejos de Harry, ofreciéndole una vista sin restricciones de la suave inclinación de su espalda y la curva de su trasero. No es nada que no haya visto antes, no después de Niza, pero con gotas de agua en su piel y rosado de la ducha, sus ojos divertidos mientras estudia a Harry por encima del hombro, y Harry deja caer la vista rápidamente al lavabo y se le olvida contestar con el arrebato de vergüenza y excitación.  
Él escucha la puerta de la ducha abrirse, entonces Louis se da una bofetada en el culo y dice:  
—Es toda tuya.  
Harry murmura un gracias y coge su champú y gel de baño, se aleja de la mampara y entra en la ducha con rapidez. No se molesta en mirar si Louis está todavía en la habitación, solo cuelga su toalla de la puerta y abre el agua caliente. Se sobresalta cuando la voz de Louis se cuela entre el vapor.  
—Sabes, no estoy intentando ser gracioso, y no sería capaz de verlo entre tus raras ropas de hipster, pero tienes un culito bonito, Styles.  
Harry siente como una corriente de sangre viaja hacia sus mejillas y resiste la necesidad de cubirse. No es que él sea tímido, más bien lo contrario. Le encanta estar desnudo, sin importarle quién esté alrededor. Pero está medio empalmado por lo que se sienten años ahora, y tener a Louis casi desnudo a unos cuantos pasos, mirando sin vergüenza su culo, no ayuda.  
Para cubrir su tardía respuesta, pone una coqueta, y lo que pretende ser una sonrisa satisfecha por encima de su hombro y dice:  
—Disfrutando de las vistas, ¿eh?  
Louis se encoge de hombros.  
—Solo una amigable observación.  
Él recoge sus cosas, sujetándolas contra su pecho mientras abre la puerta del cuarto de baño. Antes de cerrarla, asoma la cabeza por la esquina y dice:  
—Pero sí, si te lo preguntabas, lo estaba.  
Y con un guiño, se ha ido.  
Harry espera por unos momentos, solo para asegurarse de que Louis no puede oírle, entonces deja caer su frente contra los azulejos y gruñe. Esta muy seguro de que nunca había estado tan frustrado sexualmente en su vida, y eso incluye la pubertad.  
Sintiéndose medianamente asqueado consigo mismo pero seguro de que no conseguirá otra oportunidad en un buen tiempo, deja caer una mano y la enrolla en torno a sí mismo, masturbándose con duras, y firmes sacudidas y enterrando los dientes en la piel de su brazo donde está asegurado contra la pared cuando se corre.  
Cuando vuelve a la habitación, sintiéndose ligeramente más relajado, Louis está tumbado en su propia cama en solo unos boxers y unas…  
—¿Llevas gafas?— pregunta Harry, con la voz más aguda de lo normal en shock y con un inesperado golpe de lujuria.  
Louis lo mira por encima de ellas hacia Harry, sujetando con los dedos un lugar en la guía de Harry.  
—Sip. Normalmente llevo lentillas, pero me duelen los ojos después de la ducha. Creo que me ha caído jabón o algo.  
Para demostrarlo, se sube las gafas hasta la frente así puede poner un dedo contra su ojo, frunciendo los labios mientras lo frota. Parece un niño gruñón, y Harry se debate entre el deseo de acurrucarlo y follarlo en el colchón, con las gafas puestas.  
Se decanta por sentarse en su cama y sacar unos pantalones de su bolsa, trepando por sus piernas bajo la toalla, luego tira la toalla al suelo y arrastrándose desparratado, en el colchón. Le lleva un momento to Steel himself, luego rueda siobre su costado mirando a Louis.  
—¿Qué lees?  
Louis se encoge de hombros, luego mira hacia Harry, y Harry se pregunta si hay una forma de pedirle a Louis que se ponga las gafas más a menudo si sonar espeluznante.  
—sobre el Gran Canal— dice Louis.  
—Pensé que tal vez podemos dar una vuelta, con antelación. Quizás aventurarnos a las principales áreas de turistas, podemos buscar cosas bonitas que comprar que no estén al precio de lo que hemos visto hoy.  
Louis sonríe y asiente.  
—Suena bien, sí. ¿Tienes un mapa de la ciudad?  
—Podemos usar mi móvil, tiene GPS. Si cruzamos el puente sobre el Gran Canal, está la Colección del Guggenheim y el Salute, que es la basílica que vimos en la Campanile hoy. Si quieres.  
Louis arruga la nariz.  
—No sé sobre lo de otra iglesia, pero podemos ir al Guggenheim. Suena lujoso, de todas formas.  
Harry se ríe.  
—Sí, hay algo de Picasso y, trabajos de Kandisky y Jackson Pollock.  
—Ok.  
Dice Louis simplemente, entonces cierra el libro y lo pone encima de su bolsa en el suelo antes de levantarse y apagar las luces de la habitación. Es cerca de medianoche, pero los otros huéspedes aún no han vuelto.  
Antes de saber lo que esta haciendo, Harry dice:  
—Hey, ¿crees que podrías, si te entró jabón en los ojos, deberías ponerte las gafas mañana?  
Puede ver el rostro de Louis en la luz de la luna atravesando la ventana. Él parece divertido e insoportablemente orgullosos, y cuando habla, su tono es engreído y astuto.  
—Si crees que es lo mejor, claro.  
Él abre la boca para protestar, defenderse a sí mismo de alguna forma ante las (acertadas) sospechas de Louis, pero se imagina que probablemente harán más daño que bien. Así que, en vez de eso, se arrastra bajo las sábanas y las jala hasta su barbilla y susurra:  
—Buenas noches, Lou.  
Hay un momento donde el único sonido en la habitación es el movimiento de sábanas, y entonces Louis murmura de vuelta:  
—Buenas noches, amor.

 

~~

—¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?  
Harry frunce el ceño hacia el teléfono. El GPS se ha vuelto un poco loco, les está diciendo que están en el lado contrario de la isla del que están en realidad. Ellos miran hacia arriba en busca de un cartel en la calle, pero todo lo que ven son más edificios que parecen iguales.  
—Bueno…  
—Oh Dios mío. ¿Estamos perdidos?  
Harry mira hacia Louis.  
Como le pidió, lleva sus gafas, una montura fina de plástico negro que contrasta de forma agradable con su piel bronceada y el marrón claro de su flequillo. Lleva un jersey y unos shorts, que Harry casi cuestionó, pero entonces lo piensa mejor. Él está guapo, de todas formas, adorable y aparenta menos que sus 21 años, y a Harry le gustaría sujetar su mano.  
—No perdidos, per se. Quiero decir, que estamos andando en la dirección correcta, al menos.  
Frunce el ceño hacia el teléfono una última vez, entonces cierra el mapa y lo mete en el bolsillo. No ayuda, de todas formas, y no quiere que se le acabe la batería antes de llegar incluso al Gran Canal.  
—Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a alguien— sugiere Louis, y Harry suspira.  
—¿Sabes italiano?  
Louis arruga su nariz. Junto con las gafas, la cara resultante es estúpidamente adorable.  
—Definitivamente no. Pero tenemos el nombre del lugar, ¿no? Y con esto.  
Él agita una mano como si fuera una azafata de vuelo. —Gestos con las manos, sabes. ¿Tal vez podamos conseguirlo?  
Harry frota la parte de atrás de su cuello, luego asiente.  
—Bueno, podemos intentarlo.  
Ellos se sumergen en el edificio público más cercano, lo que termina siendo una carnicería. Louis golpea una mano sobre su boca y nariz, con los ojos abiertos mientras se queda mirando a la media vaca colgando del techo detrás de una mujer en un delantal cubierto de sangre.  
—¿Si?  
—Um— Harry le lanza a Louis una mirada con los ojos abiertos antes de dar un paso hacia el mostrador. —Lo siento, no hablo italiano. Estamos intentando encontrar el Ponte dell’Accademia?— A la mujer con una mirada escéptica, dice esperanzador:  
—¿Guggenheim?  
La mujer suspira, entonces empieza a balbucear cosas en un rápido italiano. Hace un montón de gestos con las manos que Harry trata de catalogar, y piensa que pilla la palabra “sinistra” unas pocas de veces, lo que seguramente significa izquierda. Al final, solo asiente un montón, y lanza una mirada indefensa hacia Louis, que parecer estar intentando mirara a cualquier sitio menos a la vaca muerta y el ensangrentado delantal de la mujer.  
Es definitivamente una de las más ridículas situaciones en la que ha estado, y estalla en carcajadas en el momento en el que salen de la congelada tienda a la luz del sol. Louis se para un poco fuera del lugar, aspirando aire fresco y viendo a Harry agacharse, con la mano en sus rodillas mientras ríe y ríe.  
—¿Estás bien, Rizos?— Louis pregunta después de unos minutos, acercándose y descansando una mano en la espalda de Harry.  
—Sí— respira Harry con un silbido. Estira una mano para dar golpes en el muslo de Louis. —Solo necesito un segundo.  
Una vez que ha recuperado el aliento, se estira y pasa una mano para retirar el pelo de su cara. —De acuerdo. ¿Crees que deberíamos buscar a otra persona, entonces? ¿Alguien que hable inglés?  
Louis asiente empáticamente.  
—Sí. Inglés. Definitivamente.— Lanza una oscura mirada de vuelta hacia la tienda mientras empieza a alejarse. —Y no más carniceros.  
Ellos giran a la izquierda en el siguiente cruce de todas formas, solo porque Harry cree que la mujer lo ha dicho, y atraviesan el puente de un pequeño canal. La calle no tiene salida, sin embargo, y la única manera de seguir es hacia la derecha. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry mira a Louis con una ceja levantada a modo de pregunta. Louis se encoge de hombros, con una respuesta sin palabras, pero mientras giran la esquina, Harry siente una mano deslizarse en la suya, con los dedos presionándose entre los suyos y apretándole animándolo.  
Por supuesto, jodidamente por supuesto, que el callejón no tiene salida tampoco, forzándolos a girar a la derecha de nuevo.  
—Bien—dice Harry con un frunce del ceño. —Definitivamente estamos yendo directamente desde el puente ahora. Creo que necesitamos girar a la derecha de nuevo.  
Ellos pasan solo por unos cuantos giros a la izquierda, entonces finalmente emergen en una calle ligeramente larga y toman el cruce a la derecha . Dos puentes más sobre el canal del lado y otro giro a la derecha, y están de vuelta frente a la carnicería.  
—Joder— dice Harry en pocas palabras.  
—Sabes, ¿ a lo mejor giramos a la izquierda demasiado pronto? Vamos por ese camino otra vez y espera para girar.  
Ellos hacen lo que sugiere Louis, cruzando dos puentes y terminando en una plaza con una fuente en el centro. Hay una calle que se bifurca a la izquierda, al menos, así cuando Louis hace gestos hacia ella, ellos cambian y giran. La calle se curva alrededor de una iglesia y, milagrosamente, terminan en el Ponte dell’Accademia.  
—Oh, dios mío— suspira Harry, apretando la mano de Louis. —Lo conseguiste.  
—Solo espera— dice Louis, en tono de mal agüero. —Ahora necesitamos encontrar el sitio del Guggenheim y encontrar el camino de vuelta.  
Harry muerde su labio por un momento mientras lo considera y mira hacia su reloj.  
—Crees que tal vez deberíamos comer algo por los alrededores y saltarnos la Colección Guggenheim , ¿ir directos al paseo en góndola?  
Louis inclina la cabeza.  
—No quiero elegir. A ti es al que le interesa el arte, tú decides.  
Harry aguanta la mirada de Louis, frunce los labios, luego suspira.  
—Vamos a encontrar comida y una góndola.  
Él empieza a andar, pero Louis aprieta su mano y lo tira hacia atrás, aún de pie de cara al puente.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí— asiente Harry. —Habrá arte en otras ciudades. Vamos.  
Ellos giran en una calle lateral, memorizando cuidadosamente todos los giros que hacen, y encuentran una pequeña cafetería para almorzar, entonces hacen su camino de vuelta al Gran Canal en busca de una góndola. Al final, caminan de vuelta a la Piazza San Marco, donde Harry recuerda haber visto un muelle detrás del Palazzo Ducale con una fila de góndolas esperando.  
La mayoría de los gondoleros están ya haciendo tratos con los turistas, pero mientras Harry y Louis caminan hacia el muelle, uno de los gondoleros libres grita en acento inglés:  
—¡Ciao!¡Buenas tardes!¡Venid, por favor!  
Él los saluda con entusiasmo. Lleva el típico outfit de un gondolero, con una camiseta con rayas blancas y negras y pantalones negros, aunque su sombrero descansa en el suelo de la góndola. Él sujeta una mano para saludarlos mientras caminan hacia él, con un pie colocado en el muelle y el otro aún en la góndola.  
—Ciao, mi nombre es Domenico, pero podeis llamarme Dom.  
Dom sonríe ampliamente hacia ellos, con los dientes brillando en el sol de verano, y es en realidad hermoso, con el pelo salvaje castaño y grandes ojos tan oscuros que son casi negros, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas. Su mandíbula es afilada con barba de unos días y sus hombros son anchos, con los bíceps apretando la tela de su camiseta.  
—Soy Harry— dice Harry, y coloca un brazo sobre los hombros de Louis. —Este es Louis. Queremos ver el Gran Canal.  
Louis suelta un bufido y le golpea en el costado.— Creo que ese es todo el propósito de un paseo en góndola, amigo.  
Harry empuja a Louis hacia Dom y le deja ir primero, aguantando a Louis con ambas manos en sus caderas, entonces deja que Dom lo ayude a subir a la góndola con una mano sujetando su codo. Mientras se deja caer en el asiento junto a Louis, nota que Louis se queda mirando a Dom, con un poco de dureza en sus ojos. Él frunce el ceño y se inclina hacia el, susurrando:  
—¿Va todo bien? ¿Quieres que subamos en una góndola distinta?  
Louis niega con la cabeza, con el pelo rozando el lado de la cara de Harry, entonces mete su nariz en el cuello de Harry, con la montura sus gafas enterrándose en la parte de arriba de su hombro, el plástico es frío y duro contra su piel. Ellos se quedan en silencio mientras Dom empieza a remar hacia el canal. Empieza a explicarles un poco de historia de Venecia, como se construyó la ciudad y algunos hitos militares de fondo. Su voz es suave, con acento salpicando y girando en torno a las palabras cómodamente, y Harry se inclina en sus palmas, inclinando su rostro hacia el sol y sonríe cuando Louis descansa su cabeza en su hombro.  
El canal está lleno, con barcos y góndolas yendo en todas direcciones, y hay tanto que ver que Harry no sabe donde mirar. Hace una docena de fotos mientras Dom les cuenta sobre los diferentes paisajes, fotografía varias del Rialto Bridge desde el agua antes de pasar bajo él, y una vez que giran en el canal de al lado y están dirigiéndose de vuelta a la Piazza San Marco, les pregunta:  
—Así que, ¿eres de Inglaterra?  
Harry inclina su cabeza hacia atrás así puede sonreír hacia Dom y asiente.  
—¿De vacaciones de verano?  
Harry asiente de nuevo. —Solo dos meses más, luego a la universidad.  
—¿Qué vas a estudiar?  
—Yo estudio teatro— dice Louis mientras mira hacia los edificios que alinean el canal, el sol de la tarde haciendo brillar la montura de sus gafas. Como en el paseo hacia la Piazza San Marco, los edificios son todos de diferentes colores, construidos en el borde del agua. Algunos de ellos tienen embarcaderos para los barcos, con rayas como bastones de caramelo que terminan en puntos, lo que Harry cree debe ser diseñado para disuadir a los pájaros de aterrizar en ellos.  
—¿Y tú, Harry?— pregunta Dom, empujando la mano de Harry con la punta de su zapato. Él sonríe hacia el, con el pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos, y Harry le sonríe de vuelta y encoge sus homnbros indeciso.  
—No lo he decidido todavía.  
Louis le lanza una mirada, le da golpes en la rodilla y dice:  
—El joven Harold aquí quiere ser abogado.  
—Juez—dice Harry a modo de explicación.  
—Ah, sofisticado— dice Dom. —¿Vas a llevar trajes caros, conducir un coche lujoso y llevar un maletín?  
Louis suelta un bufido, pero Harry solo inclina su cabeza hacia el lado y dice:  
—Quién sabe, quizás.  
—Podrías tener que cortarte el pelo, sin embargo, siento decírtelo. Es muy bonito, pero no parece serio.  
Harry jadea en falsa indignación y agarra su pelo.  
—¡Nunca! Soy como Sansón, Dom. Si cortas mi pelo, no soy nada.  
Domenico se rié a carcajadas ante eso, y Louis cierra una mano en torno al muslo de Harry y lo aprieta.  
—¿Qué va mal?— pregunta Harry.  
Louis niega con la cabeza y se inclina hacia él, murmurando:  
—Está tonteando contigo.  
—¡Qué!— Harry se ríe y da un pellizco a Louis en el costado. —Venga, no es cierto.  
Louis se encoge de hombros, pero deja su mano en la pierna de Harry, con la cálida palma en su pantalón vaquero.  
Una vez que llegan al final del tour, Dom se mueve para ayudar a Harry y Louis a salir, pero Harry se da la vuelta y dice:  
—Hey, antes de que nos vayamos, ¿Podemos hacernos una foto contigo?  
—¡Por supuesto! Aquí, déjame que alguien nos la haga. —Él coge el móvil de Harry y se gira para hablar con uno de los gondoleros en italiano, entonces le da el teléfono y hace gestos hacia el frente de la góndola. —Él va a venir aquí.  
Harry y Louis se vuelven hasta que están justo en frente de Dom, y Dom pone una mano en el hombro de Louis y el otro en la espalda baja de Harry. Harry lanza una rápida mirada a Louis, pero no reacciona de otra forma, solo sonríe hacia el otro gondolero cuando sostiene el móvil de Harry hacia arriba y les hace señas para sonreír. Después de devolverle el móvil, Harry se gira hacia Dom.  
—¿Podrías tal vez, hacer una de nosotros dos solos?— él hace gestos hacia él y Louis, y Domenico asiente, haciéndole gestos para que se sienten. Louis se sitúa a lo largo del costado de Harry, con una mano alrededor de su cintura y la otra en la rodilla de Harry en un gesto abiertamente posesivo, y Harry sonríe de oreja a oreja hacia el teléfono.  
Ellos pagan a Dom, luego salen del barco, y Dom se gira hacia ellos y dice:  
—Ha sido un placer conoceros, Harry y Louis— se detiene, entonces cambia su mirada para dirigirla a Harry directamente.  
—Escucha, hay un club cerca de la Piazza San Marco. Si buscas un lugar para ir esta noche, a mí a y a otros gondoleros nos gusta ir de fiesta a veces. Deberías unirte a nosotros.  
Harry inclina su cabeza así Dom no puede ver su sonrisa. Él puede ver la engreída expresión de Louis por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo, cuando él mira de vuelta hacia arriba, dice:  
—Gracias, pero ya tenemos planes para esta noche.  
Él ignora la forma en la que la cara de Domenico cae ligeramente mientras toma la mano de Louis y dan unos pasos hacia atrás.  
—Fue un placer conocerte, Domenico, gracias por el tour.  
—Te lo dije— susurra Louis mientras gira su cabeza hacia el muelle, enterrando su dedo en el estómago de Harry. Harry golpea su mano lejos con una risa.  
—No puedo creer que estuviese tonteando conmigo. ¿Qué si estamos juntos?—se gira para mirar a Louis. —¿Debería haber asumido que estábamos juntos?  
Louis se encoge de hombros, pero aprieta su agarre en la mano de Harry. —Tal vez no estábamos actuando suficientemente como pareja—  
Harry levanta una ceja hacia él, y solo se encoge de hombros de nuevo.  
—En fin, ¿dondé vamos ahora?  
—Rialto Bridge— dice Harry, entonces mira alrededor para intentar y encontrar su ubicación.  
—¿Crees que deberíamos intentarlo con el GPS de nuevo? Podríamos caminar.  
—¿Podemos coger el autobús acuático? Será más rápido y no me gustaría que nos perdiéramos, pienso.  
—Probablemente una buena idea— Harry golpea el hombro de Louis con el suyo, sonriéndole. —¿Qué haría sin ti?  
Louis suelta un bufido.  
—Todavía estarías deambulando en círculos alrededor de esa carnicería.

El Rialto Bridge es completamente sobrecogedor. Está repleto de gente, y tiendas a cada lado, Harry no está seguro adónde mirar. Agarra la mano de Louis al momento en el que ponen un pie en el puente y no la deja ir, asustado de que si lo hace, lo perderá entre el gentío. Les lleva años pasarlo, porque Louis quiere parar en cada puesto. Incluso aunque Harry le advierte que es ridículamente caro, Louis le compra a su madre un par de pájaros hechos de cristal de Murano, acurrucándolo contra su pecho mientras luchan por su caminar hacia el otro lado del puente.  
Una vez que llegan al otro lado, Harry comprueba su reloj.  
—Bueno, es muy temprano. Quizás deberíamos ver Zattere hoy, y partir para Roma mañana temprano?  
Louis se encoge de hombros.  
—Suena bien, para mí.  
Ellos vuelven en el Vaporetto y dan la vuelta por el Canale della Giudecca, entonces llegan a Zattere. Pasean en torno a Zattere, entrando y saliendo de distintas tiendas de souvenirs mientras caminan a lo largo del laberinto de calles, entonces encuentran un restaurante para cenar. Está precioso fuera, oscuro y frio, las calles encendiéndose mientras los turistas deambulan en torno al barrio. Después de la cena, deciden caminar de vuelta al albergue, mejor que tomar otro bus acuático. Se pierden unas cuantas veces, pero se las arreglan para encontrar unas cuantas personas que hablan en inglés esta vez para dirigirlos de vuelta al Ponte della Academia, entonces es solo cuestión de retractar sus pasos de ese día temprano.  
De alguna forma, se las arreglan para no perderse una vez que cruzan el puente, y Harry deja salir una risa triunfante cuando llegan a un stop en frente de su albergue, sujetando su mano en alto para un choca los cinco. Después de colocar sus nuevas adquisiciones en la habitación, se dirigen abajo al ordenador del estudio fuera del vestíbulo del albergue haciendo turnos para enviar emails y mirar las diferentes veces que el tren de Roma sale al día siguiente.  
Harry conecta su móvil al ordenador y adjunta fotos a su email, entonces deja a Louis hacer lo mismo antes de descargarlas en su memoria flash para aclarar espacio. Una vez que ambos han enviado todos los emails que necesitan, Harry se gira hacia Louis.  
—¿Cama?  
Ellos regresan fatigosamente a la habitación y se desvisten, pero en vez de meterse en su propias camas, Louis se arrastra en la de Harry y se coloca contra el costado de Harry en el pequeño colchón.  
—Hoy estuvo bien— dice con un bostezo, con la cara presionada en el hombro de Harry.  
Harry asiente mientras pasa sus dedos arriba y abajo acariciando el brazo de Louis. —Tranquilo día el de mañana.  
—Bien— murmura Louis, ya durmiéndose. Él golpea su mano en el pecho de Harry y farfulla: Me gusta lo tranquilo. Nada de ejercicio.  
—Lo sé— susurra Harry, pero Louis ya está dormido.

 

~~

—Ligeros cambios de planes— dice Harry, girándose para lanzar una mirada hacia Louis por encima del hombro. Él está de pie en el mostrador del albergue, ambos con sus bolsas a los pies mientras charla con la chica que trabaja en el mostrador. Él hace un gesto hacia Louis.  
—Como fuimos a Zattere anoche, no tiene sentido volver aquí para coger las maletas después de Cannaregio. Está muy cerca de la estación de trenes. Así que en vez de dar una vuelta por Cannaregio, Nicola dice que podemos alquilar una góndola y hacer un tour acuático por el barrio, de esta manera podemos llevar las bolsas con nosotros y no molestarnos por cargar con ellas toda la mañana.  
—Guay— dice Louis simplemente.  
Harry lo mira fijamente por un momento, tomándolo por sorpresa el fácil asentimiento de Louis, entonces se gira hacia Nicola.  
—Bien. Registra nuestra salida, entonces.  
Una vez que han terminado, se dirigen a la parada del Vaporetti y cogen el bus acuático hacia Cannaregio, entonces buscan una góndola libre y hacen su pedido.  
Es relajante, ir en barco por Cannaregio. Solo se cruzan con un puñado de barcos en todo el tiempo que están allí, y su guía, un hombre llamado Paolo, les cuenta todo sobre el barrio, señalando a los edificios como la casa de Marco Polo y Santa María dei Miracoli, una iglesia que Paolo les cuenta está construida en su mayoría de mármol. Hacia el final del tour, mientras se aproximan al Gran Canal, Paolo señala un edificio y pregunta si saben lo que es.  
Ellos niegan con la cabeza mientras lo miran fijamente, tres tres pisos de piedras grisáceas con un ladrillo fuera de lugar y la torre de campanas elevándose por encima del tejado del piso.  
—Este es un palacio barroco— explica Paolo, —con bonitos frescos dentro. Fue nombrado después de que una familia viniese aquí desde España. Lo llaman el Palazzo Labia.  
Harry presiona sus labios, pero la mándibula de Louis se abre.  
—¿Qué?  
—Palazzo Labia **— repite Paolo, y Louis estalla en carcajadas.  
—Lo siento mucho—dice Harry a Paolo mientras palmea en el hombro de Louis, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza. —Es muy inmaduro.  
—Lo siento— jadea Louis. —Sé que es su nombre, es solo que…verdaderamente desafortunado, ¿no?  
Para el momento en el que Paolo los deja en el Gran Canal, parece disgustado con Louis. Harry niega con la cabeza exasperadamente hacia Louis mientras caminan hacia la estación de trenes. Solo están a unos cuantos minutos de distancia, suficientemente conveniente, pero llegan a tiempo, así que se detienen para almorzar.  
—Creo que Paolo estaba un poco escandalizado— murmura Harry mientras recoge con la cuchara algo de su minestrone***.  
—No pude evitarlo— se defiende Louis. —¿Por qué alguien querría llamar a un palacio algo como eso? Solo está hecho para hacerte reír, honestamente.  
Harry da una patada al tobillo de Louis bajo la mesa.  
—Idiota— murmura con cariño.  
Louis rueda sus ojos y coge el pie de Harry entre los suyos, enlazando sus tobillos detrás de la espinilla de Harry así no puede empujarla hacia atrás.  
—Así que— dice— Roma.  
—La ciudad eterna— dice Harry con una sonrisa. —¿Estás emocionado?  
—Definitivamente— asiente Louis. —Va a estar bien. Voy a pedir un deseo en la Fontana de Trevi y conocer al Papa y dar clases de gladiador. Va a ser épico— dice, exagerando el sonido de la p.  
—Épico— coincide Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Louis le hace gracia la palabra Giglio porque la relaciona con la palabra en inglés giggles (risitas).  
> **Louis se ríe al escuchar el nombre de Pallazo Labia porque relaciona la palabra latina labia que se refiere a los labios vaginales.  
> *** Harry toma una minestrone que es una sopa típica italiana.

**Author's Note:**

> Iré subiendo los siguientes capítulos cada semana. :)  
> Hay palabras que me gusta mantenerlas como en el original.  
> Si os gusta la historia podéis dejar un comentario a la autora, si necesitáis que lo traduzca solo tenéis que decirlo ;) xx


End file.
